Tied Hearts
by Tachman
Summary: Follow two stranged students find each other again in a very unique manner when words are no longer enough to convey their feelings of love and pain. A fun and bittersweet story based on the soft S&M Manga Nana to Kaoru. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Tied Hearts**

 **So here it is, a new Project by yours truly!**

 **As promised this is a NaruSaku story based on the manga Nana to Kaoru which basically has two High School Students engaging in soft S &M sessions as they figure their feelings for one another and overall have some fun.**

 **This story though won't be so serious or go too into so much detail as the manga does.**

 **This is my first writing such stuff so be patient please.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: Learn to Relax**

In a candle lit room a man sat cross legged on a tall chair while swirling the contents of glass cup as he observed writhing mass in front of him emit muffled cries and moans of mixed pain and pleasure.

Taking a sip from the cup the man placed it on a side table of dark wood and smirking maliciously he stood up and took a step towards the writhing mass.

The man was quite tall himself and sported a white open chested shirt neatly tucked in black leather pants. The man himself had messy bright blond hair and sapphire blue eyes that shone gently with the dancing light of the candles.

Taking a candle from a hanging chain he moved closer to the writhing mass and bringing the light close one could see that it wasn't a formless mass but a person.

Said person was a female with long bright pink hair and clad in a dark red leather suit which was basically full body bathing suit model with a deep opening in the middle of the breasts areas and ran down to just above her nether region. Said opening was covered in resistant fishnet fabric that showed the girl's unblemished skin beneath along with her navel.

Her arms were covered on long dark red leather sleeves and these were tightly secured by rough leather belts.

Her legs were covered in long dark red leather stockings that had high heels integrated to them and these in turn were secured to the suit by leather straps.

The girl struggled though as her arms and legs were tightly bound by hemp rope that coiled itself in a complex symmetric design over her body squeezing her breasts. Her arms were tied behind her back and connected to them by the same rope, her spread legs couldn't straighten without hurting her.

The girl though in obvious pain couldn't scream or complain as her mouth was filled with a ball gag tied tightly around her head with a black leather strap. The girl was also unable to see her tormentor as her sight was denied by a blind mask tied around her head.

"Looking good Sakura-chan…" whispered the man as he knelt and took a hold of a long leather leash which he coiled around his closed fist slowly.

Observing the struggling girl with delight, the man yanked the leash as at it tensed one could see that it was linked to a thick red leather collar around her neck.

The leash pulled the girl forcefully to the man who knelt in time to allow for her head to end up resting on his leg. There, drool escaped the girl's mouth through the holes on the gag and up close the man saw how intense was the woman's blush and how labored her breathing have become.

"You are so pretty Sakura-chan…but I can make you even prettier" said the man as he caressed the girl's exposed shoulder before bringing the candle and tilting it made a few drops of hot wax fall on her flesh.

The girl reared back in pain but the muffled scream was not one of agony but one of unbound pleasure…

"Naruto!" suddenly the man heard and turning entangled himself with the leash and fell to the ground.

Opening his eyes the man no longer saw the darkly lit room but a sun light filled small apartment bedroom.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get your ass off the bed right now and get ready for school this instant!" roared a female voice that prompted the still dream dazed boy to look up and see a furious looking red headed woman gazing at him.

The boy referred to as Naruto blinked a couple of times before sighing and saying "Oh, it was a dream then…"

"Still dreaming huh? I'll give you something to dream about you lazy bum!" growled the woman clenching a fist with a creepy smile.

At that Naruto finally came around completely and scrambling from the floor began to search for his clothes as his mother observed him somewhat disappointingly.

"You know, mothers usually wake up their children gently" complained Naruto as he straightened his uniform pants.

The woman raised a brow and replied "I think you are big enough to hear your alarm clock go off ten minutes ago. Then again that's what happens when you go so late to sleep watching that garbage you enjoy so much and beating you little friend to it!"

That made Naruto blush and say "S-Shut up dumbass! What I do in my room is my business!"

Naruto bit his tongue and knew that instant that he said something he shouldn't have. But it was too late as he felt his mother's killer intent rising behind him.

"Crap!" said Naruto as a fist was flying straight for his head.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"How did anyone ever thought her feminine enough to have a kid with her?" mumbled Naruto as he closed the door behind him loudly and hefted his schoolbag.

He then turned around with a scowl on his face and was greeted with a most shocking sight, for right in front of him stood a tall girl with equally surprised jade green eyes.

The girl had long straight bright pink hair which was combed straight with a red bow above her head and two bangs of hair framing her pretty face. She wore a neatly fit school uniform which consisted of a green jacket, a red bowtie, white shirt, checkered dark blue skirt, white knee high socks and black shoes.

Naruto stared at the surprised girl's eyes for a moment until she averted her gaze and muttered "Morning Naruto…"

Naruto slightly shook his head and also averting his gaze, said "Morning Sakura…"

Having distance between them Sakura stared at Naruto and frowned deeply saying "That's…no way of putting on the school's uniform you know?!"

Naruto blinked at the strange scolding and looking at himself saw what annoyed Sakura.

He was wearing a matching uniform only that his was poorly cared for of and poorly worn.

His green jacket was wrinkled everywhere and he had roughly rolled up the sleeves until they reached just a little under his elbows. He wore his tie around the neck but the noose on it was old and too tight, not to mention that it basically hanged from his unbuttoned shirt's neck. The shirt was also quite wrinkled and was half tucked in his dark blue pants. Finally his shoes were quite worn and unpolished.

Not having an answer for Sakura, Naruto simply turned and started walking away from Sakura while slouching and looking sideways, but yelped loudly when he felt a rather strong hand slap his lower back forcing him to straighten up.

"Geez Naruto, what's with the posture? You'll develop a hunchback if you don't stand straight!" scolded Sakura as Naruto turned with an angry stare that quickly dissolved into something akin to embarrassment.

"Fine, fine…let's just go. I feel like being on time today" muttered Naruto as he once again began to walk away from Sakura, but the girl quickly caught on as they descended the stair flights of the apartment building and began their way to the school.

On the way both walked together but neither said a word until Sakura pursed her lips and clearing her throat and said "How has Auntie Kushina been doing?"

Naruto turned with half opened eyes and turning away replied "Fine, she moves around a lot selling all sorts of stuff so there are nights when she doesn't even come home…"

"Oh, she sure is a hard worker then…dad is always travelling too with his standup comedy act so he isn't around most of the time. And mom spends most of her time travelling around as a HR consultant" commented Sakura but Naruto didn't seem to even hear as he simply kept walking ahead of her.

This in turn made her frown and quickening her pace got next to Naruto and said "Hey, it's rude to ignore people when someone talks to you!"

"How annoying…" mumbled Naruto making Sakura growl and be about to deliver a punch to his head but something ahead made her stop.

Right in front dressed well in the same uniform as Naruto and Sakura stood a platinum blond long haired girl with pupil-less baby blue eyes and a playful smile.

"Morning Sakura…" said the girl with a bright smile as Naruto simply kept walking without acknowledging her at all. If at all he simply increased his pace as Sakura stopped in front of the girl.

"Morning Ino" greeted Sakura as Ino glared at the back of the advancing boy.

"Jerk!" eventually said Ino pushing her tongue out.

Sakura just laughed it off and made to catch on with Naruto but Ino held her back saying "What are you doing? You don't want to be seen with that creep!"

"We were just walking to school and we are neighbors too, not to mention we know one another from a long time ago" said Sakura gazing at Naruto's slouching back.

Ino giggled and with a smirk said "Oh you are still on that? Yeah we all used to hang out before but that was then and now we are quite different. He became a perverted creep with dismal notes and we, well guess we moved on to better things. Plus we are on Student Council duties and we don't want to be seen with guys like him"

Sakura got a little angry at Ino but seeing Naruto's farther away she just muttered "Yeah, you are right…"

 **Later at School**

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?! Surprising me like that in the morning, I almost had a heart attack!" thought Naruto as he sat with his head buried in his arms on his desk.

Lifting his head slightly he managed to conceal a smile and thought "But she sure looked really pretty today. I am really glad she let her hair grow again and though she doesn't have that many curves, underneath the uniform she must look like a fitness model…"

"Daydreaming again?! Or just tired of spanking it last night?" suddenly said a rowdy male voice behind Naruto moments before a hand slapped his back.

Angry at having his reverie broken, Naruto turned and glaring said "What do you want dog breath?"

At that remark a brown shaggy haired youth with tribal tattoos on his cheeks and small black eyes twitched dressed very similarly to Naruto, and after calming down said "And that's something you say to the guy always getting you those freaky videos you like?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the mention of his weak point and sighing conceded "Right, whatever Kiba"

That didn't seem to satisfy the feral looking youth but dismissing it simply leaned on Naruto and said "Hey, did you enjoy the last video I got you?"

Naruto smirked and narrowing his eyes said "Sure did, do you have the latest from that site?"

Kiba stood back and said "Nah, still nothing. That stuff is quite obscure to be honest, not part of the mainstream. You sure you don't want stuff from Pain Productions?"

Naruto frowned at the mention of that company and said "Never, they only make halfhearted crap with people who doesn't know anything! And you can tell the performers are faking it all the time"

"Jeez, you can be quite stingy about it" laughed Kiba as he sat on the table of the desk next to Naruto's.

Naruto sat properly and said "You are one to talk with your animal cosplayers"

At that Kiba blushed a bit and barked "Hey, if they don't put some effort on the costumes and their roles it looks awful and sounds like a joke!"

At that several of their classmates laughed and Kiba started ranting at them calling on every student's particular fetish. This since he was their main provider of "entertainment" material.

"You always make so much noise…" grumbled a boy with bored but deceptively sharp eyes with long black hair tied up in a short spiky ponytail.

"I think its fine that they get along so well Shikamaru" said a broad and a bit obese boy with narrow eyes and spiky brown hair.

"Don't encourage them Chouji, or you'll end up being known as a pervert" mumbled the black haired boy.

As one both Naruto and Kiba snapped saying "Shut it you lazy bum!"

"And people wonder why class F has such a bad reputation…" silently said a boy who sported a hoodie under his jacket along with a scarf and black shades.

"You are no one to talk wannabe exhibitionist" said Kiba as he turned on the boy.

The boy gave him a death stare and said "Shino Aburame is no exhibitionist"

Freaked out by the serious response Kiba let off and went back to Naruto saying "So, anything else I could get you this time? Maybe some roleplay while I get the good stuff?"

"Nah, don't have the money…" said Naruto blushing a bit and returning to his seat to bury his face in his arms.

"Oh, didn't your mom gave you your allowance recently?" asked Kiba freaking Naruto out on how he knew such a thing.

Guessing Naruto's unspoken question he said "Well, I do notice when you bring money to get stuff. So I figured you would be loaded by now"

"Nah, spent it already…" answered Naruto hiding his grin under his arms.

Kiba smirked and pulling a black DVD case from his jacket said "Fine, but since you are such a good customer I'll lend you this. It's not what you are into but its quality nonetheless"

Naruto observed the case and mumbling a thanks took the case and slid it into his backpack.

 **At the Teachers' Room**

"Mmm, as always you excel at your studies Sakura. There is little I could do to counsel you at this point" commented a pretty woman with short black hair.

Sakura beamed a bit with pride but her senses told her there was a "but" coming as the woman's content expression became a bit awkward.

"But your college selections are a bit beyond your current grades Sakura. I mean, you are above the average but these schools demand a lot more. Particularly for medicine school" commented the teacher softening her gaze.

Sakura bit her lip at the news and sighing asked "Is there a way in which I can improve my grades miss Shizune? Perhaps cram schools or something?"

The teacher placed the folder with Sakura's grades in it on the table and crossing her leg and resting her head on an arm said "Well, I would normally advice it but I don't think it would do much good in your case"

"W-Why?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Well, the thing is that your other teachers compliment you highly and say they couldn't' ask for a more dedicated and serious student. I mean, you almost have an eidetic memory, girl" said Shizune with a gentle smile.

"Then what?" asked Sakura a bit annoyed at the lack of guidance.

Shizune yelped at the change of tone and making a placating gesture said "Well, I have been checking your other activities at school and I have to say that I am impressed"

"What of my other activities?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Well, you are at the Student Council and I know that Neji runs it hard and sharp. I also know you help out other teachers getting stuff for them, taking copies and sending emails for the class. Though you are not in any sports club too, you fill in in many of them for practices, organizing schedules and even fill spots at sport meets" commented Shizune hoping that her intention came across.

"So?" asked Sakura making Shizune wonder how someone so bright could be so dense sometimes.

"What I am saying is that perhaps you do too much? You do so much at school that maybe you are a bit saturated and that could make you all wound up and that is taking a toll on how much you focus during tests thus you make minor mistakes that thus hurt your final grades" said Shizune placing her hands together hoping her words wouldn't infuriate Sakura.

Sakura though blinked in surprise and considered Shizune's comments for a moment.

This prompted the teacher to say "So maybe you should cut on some of your activities or find a way to relax afterwards. Something to take your mind off the school and any other things that make you worry if only for a while. You know, take a _breather_ every now and then"

Sakura seemed to consider her words and replied "And that would help?"

Shizune seemed a bit surprise at Sakura taking her advice so composing herself said "S-Sure, managing to clear your head will certainly help you improve your grades I am certain and will make you even cheerful"

With that Sakura nodded and giving her thanks left the teacher

 **At the end of classes**

Sakura was standing near the exit gates of school as if waiting for someone as the sun was going down. She went out late due to having numerous duties to fulfill at the Student Council from which she was part since the beginning of course due to her high score at the entrance exams back in middle school.

"Where is he?" wondered Sakura aloud as she kept gazing back at the mostly vacant building of the High School.

"He who?" asked Ino from behind making the pink haired girl yelp and jump ahead in surprise.

"I-Ino! What are you doing?" asked Sakura blushing a bit.

"Huh, going home just like you I guess. Want to walk some of the way together?" answered Ino observing Sakura with curiosity.

"Ah, that well, I was waiting for Naruto to give him a piece of my mind for walking away so rudely in the morning…plus we are neighbors" said Sakura clenching a fist making Ino who puff her chest at the mention of the boy.

"You are still going with that? So what if you two are neighbors? That creep isn't any good for you I tell you" said Ino linking her arm with Sakura's and forcefully dragging her away from school.

"But aren't supplementary classes done for the day? He should be coming out soon" said Sakura resisting Ino's pull.

"You think that bum will take those? He probably skipped them and went to hang out with the other losers from class F" commented Ino showing displeasure at the mention of that class in particular.

"Shikamaru and Chouji are also in it…" commented Sakura a bit annoyed at Ino's hostility to that class.

"So? Those morons were never true friends to me or anyone else. Shikamaru always avoiding all work and Chouji always ignoring my advices to drop the junk food. Some friends they are!" said Ino with a bit too much venom for her own taste.

"But don't think of them! Hey don't you think President Neji is just too handsome? Think he may be tempted if I make a move on him?" commented Ino with a playful tone and a gentle blush that made Sakura smile a bit tenderly at her friend and envy how she had managed to overcome losing old friendships.

"I-I wouldn't know, he seems too proper sometimes" replied Sakura with a smile and finally relaxing.

Giggling Ino replied "I know, but I am sure that perhaps under that pristine uniform lies a lurking tiger! It just needs the right prey!"

Sakura blushed and said "Ino!"

Ino laughed and said "Just kidding girl! Neji is probably the shy type so I'll play it slow with him. I count with your support right?"

"S-Sure" replied a blushing Sakura as they reached the crossroads where Ino would take another direction to her home.

Once they parted ways, Sakura walked back home observing her surroundings hoping to find her neighbor while still thinking of Shizune's advise.

Unable to find Naruto though, Sakura returned to the apartment building and while climbing the stairs thought on Shizune's words about relaxing and taking a breather once more.

"But what should I do?" wondered aloud Sakura as she turned the aisle to see her neighbor Kushina silently walking out of her apartment with three large paper bags in her hands.

"Auntie Kushina?" asked Sakura standing behind the redhead who yelped and nearly dropped to the ground.

"O-Oh hi Sakura! How are you doing dear?" asked Kushina sounding as if caught stealing red-handed.

"What are you doing auntie?" asked Sakura seeing how the older lady seemed ready to leave for a travel with a suitcase next to her.

Looking down on the bags Kushina laughed awkwardly and said "I-I seem to be in a conundrum of sorts dear. You see I want to give that useless son of mine a lesson, so I took all of his dirty stuff and was planning to have it all recycled. But since he spent so much of his money on it, I was feeling a bit guilty"

Sakura blushed at the mention of what was in the bags but managed to nod as Kushina carried on saying "So I was planning on hiding it until I came back. But the boy knows me too well and would find it in two seconds, and now I am standing here not wanting to back down, but not knowing what to do…"

Sakura smiled awkwardly at the absurdity of the situation and considered how much Kushina was like Naruto…or used to be at least.

"Say! Can I ask you to hold on to it for a couple of days? That ought to teach Naruto a lesson!" said Kushina snorting with excitement.

"W-What?! B-But I can't. I mean that is…" began to say Sakura as Kushina pushed the bags on her and taking her suitcase bolted from there.

"Thank you Sakura, you are a sweetie! Tell your dad I record all of his monologues and your mom I'll have some fantastic skin creams next month!" said Kushina waving her goodbye with a victorious grin on her face.

"Oh boy…" sighed Sakura looking down at the closed bags Kushina handed her. But not knowing what else to do and being a bit upset with Naruto as well, decided to play along and entered her apartment which was empty due to her parents' activities outside.

Sakura would then just drop the bags in her room and then heat up some frozen dinner after changing into a white shirt and pink tight shorts.

Once done with her meal she headed back to her room where she spared the bags a lasting glance before sitting down on her worn desk to do homework, study a bit and schedule all of her activities for the coming week.

Having spent a couple of hours in her duties, Sakura was now planning how she would accommodate with all of the work teachers, Neji and clubs had dumped on her trusting on her always helpful attitude.

Seeing her schedule fill up almost completely, Sakura couldn't help but think back on Shizune's advise once more and wondered aloud "Maybe I should tell some clubs to lay off for a while…"

But she was interrupted when she heard an angry shout from the other side of her wall and guessed Naruto had just arrived home and found his stuff taken from him.

Sakura blushed over thinking of Naruto getting angry over not finding his stuff, since that meant he went straight for it after arriving to school. For a fleeting second she considered simply handing back the stuff to him, but remembering his behavior that morning she huffed and turned around with a content smile.

"Serves you right perverted jerk" thought Sakura as her feet accidentally knocked one of the paper bags over spilling a bit of its contents. Which to her surprise weren't magazines but a shiny piece of dark red leather.

"What the hell?" said Sakura leaning over to pick the bag carefully so the contents wouldn't drop out. But her attempt failed and from it came a large amount of what seemed random pieces of dark red leather.

Kneeling on the ground Sakura picked the largest piece and displaying it in front of her realized that in truth it was a suit of dark red lustrous leather that closely resembled a full body bathing suit.

But closer inspection allowed you to see that in truth it was quite different. The suit had a long partition covered in resistant fishnet that went down to just below the navel. The suit also sported a belt which was secured with a metallic lock that would only open with a key she suspected was in the bag.

"Gosh! What the hell?" thought Sakura as she felt her face grow warm with rushing blood.

Sakura stood up to better appreciate the suit and turning it around she noticed that the back was almost fully exposed and the bottom half would only cover as much as a thong.

Sakura blushed even harder and turned away from the suit saying "Man! What is that idiot thinking? I though all boys just had magazines and…"

Sakura stopped talking when she caught herself in the reflection of her body sized mirror and the image caught the words in her throat.

Gulping down Sakura turned with the suit in front of her and on impulse placed the suit over her figure and once she straighten it up noticed that it roughly matched her measurements.

"Does he put this thing on?" wondered Sakura while still entranced with her reflection.

Giggling at the mental picture of Naruto wearing such an outfit Sakura observed her body on the mirror once again and thought "Maybe he has someone who wears it?"

Sakura's expression saddened and thought "Well, I wouldn't be surprised…it's not like he has that childish crush on me anymore. We barely speak these days…and he must have other acquaintances…"

Sakura saw herself again and shook her head violently while laughing "But it's Naruto we are talking about! Only a freak would be interested in him! He probably bought this for the kicks!"

At that Sakura looked on the bags below and saw that there were other pieces of leather of the same color as the outfit she was holding and upon pulling them and seeing what they were, blushing she licked her lips with a smirk and took them up…

Moments later Sakura had fully undressed and also removing her underwear got into Naruto's leather suit which to her surprise fitted her perfectly if only a bit tight due to it being never been worn.

Sakura turned to the mirror and blushed harder still and now that she observed herself could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Sakura was dressed in the snug outfit which was complimented by a set of long leather sleeves that were secured in place by straps on either end while her legs were covered in that mixture of long stockings and high heeled boots which in turn became attached to the suit with leather straps too.

Sakura modelled the outfit in front of the mirror and thought "Boy is this thing tight, but fits just perfectly…"

Looking at her forcefully stretched legs she continued "I don't usually wear heels but they make my legs look slender…"

Appreciating the suit better and the color picked, Sakura frowned realizing that it was simply too well-made for her to be a coincidence and so thought that maybe Naruto wasn't so over her as she suspected.

She was broken from her thoughts when she noticed that the belt which tied the lower end of the suit was still unlocked but could easily be fastened and secured.

Looking down on the belt and the lock she passed her fingers over it and wanting to feel it properly, she secured the belt tightly around her and wondered if she should fasten the suit or not.

As she wondered what to do with the lock between her fingers, her phone rang and due to the surprise pressed her hand clasping shut the lock in place making it impossible to remove the suit without a key.

Thinking that the key was in the bags, Sakura almost stumbled on the high heels to reach her phone and panting answered "H-Hi?!"

"Hey Sakura…everything alright?" sounded Ino from the other side making Sakura grind her teeth over her incredibly bad timing.

"W-What do you want Ino?!" asked Sakura quite surprised of how heavy was her breathing and how hard her heart was beating at the moment.

"Just wanted to ask if I could have a look at your history notes tomorrow? We don't have that class tomorrow but I need to study for next week's mock tests" asked Ino sweetly making Sakura grind her teeth.

"Fine! But you better start taking your own notes seriously!" snapped Sakura shutting off the phone and slamming it on the desk.

Sighing Sakura turned to the mirror and saw that the suit was now fully on her and once more she blushed while licking her lips unknowingly. She turned in front of it slowly and blushed even harder when she saw the backside which was almost completely exposed if not for the thin line of leather running between her legs.

Sakura then traced her body line with the tips of her fingers and though the leather prevented her from feeling the touch, every time her fingers did came in contact with skin, it send electricity down her spine making her tremble.

Sakura continued to turn and at times would strike a sexy pose she would later laugh at a bit loudly.

Turning one last time she saw that it was getting a bit late and she still needed to finish planning her schedule so sighing knelt in front of the bag and looked into it searching for the key that would set her free from the outfit.

But not finding it she got a bit worried and went for the other bags where she found other stuff she guessed were toys and not a small amount of magazines and black DVD cases. Nevertheless the key was still missing and didn't take her long to realize that Miss Kushina wasn't thorough in picking Naruto's stuff and so the key was very likely still in his room…

 **At Naruto's Apartment**

"That, that…That hag!" snapped Naruto as he threw himself on his bed after looking for his stuff all across the apartment, including his mom's usual hiding spots where she usually kept confiscated items from him over the years.

Naruto's anger subsided a bit and taking his arms up saw in one the DVD case Kiba lent him and the key to his prized possession.

With his anger gone Naruto became actually sad and thought "Why did she do such a thing? It's not like I was doing anything bad with it…"

Naruto was about to go and hide some of his mom's stuff when the doorbell rang and grumbling made him get up and walk to the door.

Not bothering to look through the spyhole or ask who was is, Naruto opened the door with a deep frown etched on his face while barking a "What?!"

Naruto's jaw then dropped when in front of him dressed in a trench coat was Sakura blushing intensely while holding the sides of the coat tightly trying to hide her body as much as she could.

"S-Sakura?" asked Naruto as the girl barged her way into his place and shut the door quickly.

"W-What the hell Sakura? What's going on?" asked a very confused and now blushing Naruto over having the girl in his home so unexpectedly and so late at night.

Sakura turned to him and looking tremendously embarrassed stammered "I-I need your help…"

At that Naruto blushed harder and gulping replied "W-With what?"

Sakura averted her gaze from him and stomping her way into his room started to look for something by opening drawers and looking under his bed while doing her best to keep the trench coat properly on.

"W-What are you doing?" asked a further confused and embarrassed Naruto as the girl crawled around her room with a blush on her face.

Sakura eventually gave up and sitting facing away from Naruto mumbled "Where's the key?..."

Naruto blinked and asked "W-What key? What are you talking about?"

Sakura turned slightly with a blush on her face and said "Y-Y-Your key…for your…perverted suit…"

At that Naruto's head nearly exploded for his secret was out and his mother was to blame!

"That woman! She gave you my stuff to hide?! God damn it!" snapped Naruto making Sakura flinch and turn away as the boy rambled on furiously while blushing in embarrassment of being exposed like this to his neighbor.

But thinking on Sakura's words and outfit Naruto's head turned around in a wide arc with wide eyes that landed on the form beneath the coat.

"S-Sakura?..." asked Naruto getting closer to the girl who upon seeing him yelped and hugged her body tighter.

Naruto then observed her feet and saw that they were encased in dark red leather high heeled boots.

"Sakura…by any chance are you wearing my?" began to ask Naruto when Sakura twirled from the floor and delivered a majestic uppercut that made him land on his bed with blurred vision.

"W-Where is it?!" he heard Sakura wonder in panic as the girl loomed above him with an anxious expression on her face.

As his vision focused Naruto saw the girl hovering over him and in this instance the coat parted slightly and this time his bewildering suspicion was proven.

Sakura saw him watching into her coat but this time feeling suddenly incredibly weak simply stood back and crumbled to the floor while closing the coat as best as she could with tears welling in her eyes.

Naruto sat up with a large blush on his face and asked "Sakura…are you wearing that thing that was in my stuff?"

Sakura sniffled and simply nodded.

"WHAT?! How can this be?! Am I lucky or what?! But why would she do that?! Doesn't she think me a creep?!" were the thoughts that ran wild in his mind while he couldn't help but smirk as he drank in the rare sight of a weak and vulnerable Sakura.

"The key please…" managed to say Sakura and Naruto almost reached into his pocket for it. But just as he touched the metal a hunch sprang in his mind.

"Wait a second Naruto! This is a once in a lifetime chance for you! Here is Sakura dressed in your prized outfit and you are just going to let her go like that?! And she looks so helpless and scared…" thought Naruto as a malicious smirk appeared on his face and his eyes narrowed like those from a hunter's nearing its prey.

"Maybe if I push her a little…" thought Naruto as he breathed in and out effectively calming himself down.

"Say Sakura…I don't recall giving you my permission to wear that thing you know?" said Naruto in a mischievous almost cruel tone.

That made Sakura's head snap up and seeing Naruto's blushing but cruel looking face immediately averted her gaze and said "Y-You didn't…"

"I don't think my mom would be so shameless as to tell you to use my stuff to your heart's content neither" continued Naruto with increasing excitement.

"S-She didn't!" hurriedly replied Sakura shutting her eyes tightly.

"Then you were…naughty enough to go through a stranger's personal belongings. Is that what the righteous Sakura Haruno would do when no one sees?" teased Naruto making his voice low.

"I-I am not naughty!" yelped Sakura breathing hard now.

"Then…could it be that Sakura Haruno is a…pervert?" asked Naruto feeling quite scared that it may make Sakura to deck him like never before for even suggesting such a thing.

That made Sakura jump to her feet clenching a fist and shouting "I am not a pervert! You are the pervert for even having such a thing in the first place! Why buy this stuff if you are not going to wear it?!"

Naruto blinked surprised but composing himself lifted his hands in a placating manner and said "Alright, alright; No need for getting angry you know?"

Tearing up Sakura stretched her hand and said "The key then!"

Naruto almost obeyed but remembering his hunch said "Fine, I'll give you the key"

Sakura's face lit up with relief but it froze when Naruto said "But you know, this is still my stuff and as you said, I have no way to wear that"

"W-What?" asked Sakura with surprise and fear in her voice for he was right after all. This in turn made her heart pick up the pace.

"So this is a rare chance to see how it looks on a woman…" said Naruto looking sideways with an embarrassed smile.

Not hearing a reply from Sakura, Naruto gulped down and said "So, I'll give you the key if you let me see how the suit looks on you…"

Sakura wanted to protest but her voice was trapped in her chest as she suddenly felt unbelievably hot and her heart wouldn't calm down at all.

"So? What it will be?" asked Naruto pushing his last gamble.

At that Sakura turned away from him and for a moment the boy thought she was going to start crying but to his surprise, instead the girl undid the laces of her coat and unbuttoning it opened it hesitantly.

Waiting for a few moments Sakura lowered her arms and the whole thing dropped to the ground swiftly revealing her leather clad form beneath. She was quick though to cover her rather exposed rear, but still her entire back side could be seen naked and barely covered by the few strands of leather from the suit.

Naruto almost jumped back but managing to compose himself quickly scanned Sakura's body and upon doing so had no other choice but to grab a pillow and place it over his lap.

Sakura did her best to cover her rear still but Naruto could see plenty of her perfectly shaped bottom and from it observed her long legs encased in those long leather stockings attached to high heeled boots. The visage was enough to harden him more but it wasn't enough.

He then looked upwards and saw her back completely exposed and barely covered by the crisscrossing strands of leather that kept the suit on. Her skin was lightly tanned but still clear white and unblemished.

Sakura was almost immobile and once Naruto had enough of her backside asked he swallowed and said "Turn around"

Sakura almost jumped at his request but nodding slowly began to turn to face the blushing and excited Naruto who basked in every inch of her body.

Sakura stood now fully in front of Naruto and used her arms to cover her chest and nether region, still the sight made the boy go even redder and start to breath harder.

Sakura simply looked down while closing her eyes as she could almost feel Naruto's gaze on her.

The suit hugged Sakura's body so tightly that despite sporting a modest bust of 84cms it looked well defined. While her other curves showed more prominently along with her hard won slight musculature that made her a sought after athlete for many sports clubs at school.

"She does look like a fitness model…" thought Naruto pleased that his predictions were true.

Sakura opened her eyes and her mouth opened since she could barely breathe by now thinking that the suit was becoming tighter around her body. But when her eyes zeroed on Naruto's and saw the burning light in them, she yelped and turned back on him again.

"W-What's with that look?..." thought Sakura as her senses became even sharper and could almost hear the blood running in her ears.

Becoming conscious of the leather biding her and the heat from her own body Sakura wondered "What's this? Why am I so hot? My skin is so sensitive right now…it's scary…"

Naruto on his side though smiled at seeing Sakura so distressed and of course clad in his suit. He knew he would never have a chance like this again in his life so he resolved to make the most from it.

Realizing his mouth had run dry, he licked his lips and passed some saliva as his eyes became fixated on Sakura's near exposed bottom. The girl had taken her arms to the front letting him see her entire backside exposed.

Naruto saw that her skin was glistening with sweat and seeing her heaving torso could tell the girl was breathing hard.

"Man…I want to touch her so bad!" thought Naruto with a sudden urge to stretch his hand and feel the girl's soft looking skin to figure out if it was cold or hot and how firm her rear was.

His hand moved by itself but Naruto managed to catch it before touching Sakura smiling sadly as he knew he would never get away with touching the girl like that. Still he looked upwards and his eyes went wide as he caught Sakura looking slightly looking over her shoulder at him and what was he doing.

But to his surprise she didn't move to stop him and instead looked a bit expectant…

Naruto's eyes locked with Sakura's and stretching his finger moved his hand impossibly slow towards her who turned her head away and shut her eyes tightly.

As his fingernails finally touched Sakura's bottom the girl felt electricity running from her spine and reach her head like a bullet making her gasp silently.

Naruto pushed his fingers slightly more so his fingertips could feel Sakura's skin and to his surprise and delight, it was cold but lightly moist with sweat.

The boy slowly ran his fingers up and down Sakura's skin feeling the curve of her rear and the firmness of it.

"N-Naruto…if you do more I-I…" thought Sakura feeling that she was getting closer to something but she was unable to figure out what.

Naruto feeling more confident cocked his head and now using all his five fingertips began to run them around the curve of her rear. Still wanting more Naruto finally pressed his entire palm on her and at that, the girl moaned/screamed.

The boy immediately retracted his hand from Sakura who panting turned to look at him with embarrassment written all over her face. And at his awkward smile drew back her fist and punched him across the face dropping him from the bed and on the ground.

Sakura breathed hard before crumbling on her knees unsure of what to do next while Naruto stirred and rolled on his back revealing the key to the suit.

The girl immediately jumped for it but the second she took it noticed that the key had bent under Naruto's weight and after she tried to open the lock with it, and fail she growled before starting to whimper softly making the boy stir and come back to his senses.

Naruto saw Sakura beginning to cry and moving to apologize saw why the girl was sad as the bent key was laid in front of her beyond recovery.

"Naruto you idiot! I'll kill you!" finally screamed Sakura amidst tears prompting the boy to sigh and crawl towards his desk from where beneath, produced a tool box.

Opening the tool box Naruto said "Sit on the bed, let me get you out of that thing…"

"W-What?" asked Sakura as Naruto offered her his hand while averting his reddened face from her.

Sakura took his hand and noticed that it was hot and sweaty like hers. She was moved to sit on the bed while the boy opened the box and produced a set of cutting pliers usually made to cut through thin metal.

Naruto took a hold of the lock and doing his best tried to cut through the metal of the small lock. But lacking the proper set, he sighed and grabbing the belt placed the pliers to it and hesitated for a moment.

"A-Are you going to cut it?" asked Sakura a bit conscious of how close Naruto was to her exposed flesh.

"Don't have another key, and I can't cut the lock. I have to cut the leather..." said Naruto shyly avoiding her eyes.

"But you'll ruin the suit…" said Sakura feeling a bit bad for Naruto since such a thing couldn't be cheap.

"I know!" snapped Naruto sounding truly angry but mostly regretful making Sakura bite her lip with regret.

"I know…but I have to get you out of it. Tomorrow it's a school day and you can't miss it with tests so near. Also the leather could start to chafe after a while and hurt your skin" said Naruto applying strength to cut through the leather as carefully as he could.

 **Minutes Later at Sakura's Apartment**

Naruto had managed to cut the belt though it took him several attempts and so it had caused him to severely damage the integrated belt of the suit and thus made it useless to be properly worn again.

He then had lent her some of his clothes to change into and asked her to just leave his place.

Sakura then had wanted to say something like an apology or a promise to repay him for his ruined suit. But embarrassment and his apparent anger stopped her and she simply left the place with her trench coat.

Now she was in the dark of her room feeling tremendously tired but strangely relaxed and loose. She then dropped on her bed and with the city lights saw her schedule planner open on her desk.

"Right…I still have to fill out the rest of my activities…" thought Sakura feeling tingly all over her body.

Enjoying the touch of her sheets though was too much and turning on her body thought "I'll just take a wink and finish it later…"

 **Days Later**

"Congratulations Sakura! Top of the year on your mock tests!" cheerfully said Shizune with a bright smile.

"W-What?" asked Sakura feeling a bit distracted as of late.

Shizune giggled at her reaction and replied "I mean that during today's mock tests you did great! You even overcame Neji, and that's no mean feat girl"

"R-Really?" said Sakura as she had been worried that she had done poorly on them.

"It seems my advice worked like a charm, huh?" said Shizune a bit smugly.

"A-Advice?" asked Sakura again not making much sense of what was going on.

"Yeah! To relax and loosen up! See? All you needed was a breather to let out your pent up stress and exhaustion" said Shizune cocking her head as Sakura seemed to recall their conversation from some days ago.

"S-Sure…" said Sakura with a nervous smile as she tried to remember when she did such a thing.

"So what did you do? Yoga?" asked Shizune wanting to figure out Sakura's remedy.

Thinking back on it, Sakura couldn't remember doing anything than what she usually did daily except for what happened on that particular evening with Naruto.

Unable to find anything else Sakura's face went crimson in a second prompting the girl to avert her gaze from Shizune while frantically thinking "No way! No way! That?! That helped me relax?!"

Shizune giggled at Sakura's response and patting her softly on the shoulder said "Well, whatever you did keep at it Sakura. Grade like this on the actual tests and top schools will be all over you to join them!"

"S-Sure!" was all Sakura managed to reply while moving to the restrooms with her head lowered as she hid her reddened face from anyone looking.

Once locked in a stall she but her lip while thinking "No way!...But then again I did feel very relaxed afterwards and didn't study anymore or filled the rest of my schedule. And during the test I thought everything was too easy, but it wasn't so if Ino's complaints were anything to go by"

Thinking back on it further, Sakura's body started to warm up and she thought "Oh man, I can feel the leather on me again…"

Sakura remembered her looks on that outfit and the gazes from Naruto that were like nothing she ever seen before. She also gasped when she remembered his boldness at touching her and how that had felt.

Sakura breathed hard and sighing thought while licking her lips "N-No way that helped…But my grades are very much real…So s-should I do it again?"

Sakura mused these thoughts as her face grew red and drew on her a small smile.

 **At the Apartments**

"Mom's coming back tomorrow…The witch is getting it! Let's see her face when she doesn't find her romance light novels!" angrily thought Naruto as he turned the corner to reach his apartment. But upon looking up he missed a step and barely fell face first to the floor.

Leaning against his door stood Sakura looking out to the edge of the exposed aisle and upon noticing Naruto she blushed slightly but still managed to produce a smile.

"Sakura…" whispered Naruto as he too blushed and averted his gaze.

"Must be here to threaten me not to tell anyone about the other day. Fool, as if I would do something like that…that's one of my precious memories now" thought Naruto with a sad smirk on his face.

"Hey Naruto…" greeted Sakura as she stood properly and made space for the boy to access his apartment.

Looking from the corner of his eye, Naruto replied "Hey Sakura…"

The boy opened the door and was about to enter quickly when a tug on his jacket stopped and made him turn.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto seeing the girl shyly grabbing his jacket with the tips of her fingers.

Averting her gaze and blushing, Sakura said "Say Naruto…about the other day"

At the mention of that day Naruto blushed as well and removing his jacket from Sakura's soft grip said "Look, I am sorry I took advantage of the whole situation alright? What I did was wrong and I made you go through something really embarrassing and p-perverted…It won't happen again and don't worry, I won't talk to anyone about it"

"W-What?" said Sakura a bit off as Naruto made to enter his place and close the door quickly. Fortunately, she recovered her wits quickly enough and managed to stop him.

Blushing over Naruto's unexpected apology she said "I-It's alright Naruto…I am not mad, well not that mad"

Naruto blinked slightly surprised and very confused.

"Y-You see…would there be a chance of you and I…doing something like _that_ again?" asked Sakura averting her gaze with an embarrassed yet excited smile on her face that made Naruto's eyes go wide.

"W-What?!" asked Naruto feeling himself go crimson.

Noticing the surprise in Naruto's voice, Sakura added "Y-You see after that day my grades went up like never before and I realized that it was because of " _that"_ __that I finally managed to relax and loosen up. That in turn allowed me to clear my head and focus for real"

"What?!" asked Naruto again not really making much sense of the situation and Sakura's explanation.

"Y-You see, I have a real hard time managing to relax and _that_ however strange it may be managed to do the trick…So I want to do it again every now and then like a _breather_ you know? Nothing too perverted though and absolutely no touching or k-kissing" finished saying Sakura with a huge blush on her face.

Naruto breathed out and smiling sadly while frowning said "Y-You know, you could buy games or something to relax…"

"I have tried before…I am too competitive" countered Sakura still avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"If you want to do that stuff then maybe you should buy your own items…" replied Naruto also avoiding seeing Sakura.

"No!" snapped Sakura making Naruto finally observe her and see how red the girl got.

Sakura saw his equally blushing face and said "I-I don't know anything about that stuff and those things you use…they scare me alright?"

Naruto was about to reply but Sakura finished "I-I would be too scared to do it alone…So I want you there to give me a hand"

"The fuck?! Am I dreaming again? If I am, I wish it'd stop since these awesome dreams are starting to make feel miserable" thought Naruto as he pinched his skin lightly.

"I-I mean, it's something of a good deal right?" said Sakura and at that Naruto's face froze in an awkward expression.

"I-I get my head clear and you get to use your things…I mean, you are always thinking of stuff like this right?" continued Sakura rubbing her legs together as her lips curled into an excited smile.

Naruto snorted lightly and smirking thought "Well, yeah I am always thinking about these things. But you totally want to use me Sakura-chan…"

"You know, I am just a beginner in these things…" eventually said Naruto trying to turn her down though he didn't sound very convincing.

"I don't care…I can only trust in you for this…I know you are a pervert but, I also know you won't hurt me" said Sakura lowering her head making Naruto's mouth go agape.

At that Naruto panicked and slamming the door closed yelled "G-Go home you idiot! And don't bring this up again!"

Sakura rose her head and seeing only the white closed door went from utterly embarrassed to confused to enraged and kicking his door screamed "F-Fine! And you are the idiot! Idiot!"

 **At Naruto's Room**

"Oh boy…Oh boy…What's with this situation? Sakura-chan asking me to do S&M with her?!" thought Naruto burying his face in his pillows unable to shake the excitement that ran through his body.

Turning around and looking up Naruto sighed and said "But despite being for her own benefit…why did I turn her down? I am a pervert and for something a lot of people isn't into. And now here a willing partner walks up to me and I say no? Way to go Naruto…"

Looking to where his stash was returned to him, Naruto peeked at a dark red leather piece and grinning somewhat maliciously thought "Then again, this might be my only chance in life to ever do such a thing with her…"

 **At Sakura's Room**

"What the hell is wrong with that Naruto?!" fumed Sakura as now clad in a shirt and tight fitting shorts, paced in front of the microwave while her food was heated.

Removing the food from the microwave and taking it back to her room she thought "And here I thought he was going to be jumping in excitement!"

Sitting on her desk and turning on her tablet she continued "Then again, I was imposing on him…and maybe he do have someone with whom he does all that crazy stuff"

Finishing her mean, Sakura leant back on her chair and thought "I shouldn't be surprised though…He and I have drifted apart for a while now since the end of elementary school, since _he_ left…"

"It was fun back in the day, even when he annoyed me to no end with his crush. Back then he used to play pranks on anyone who so much gave him a frown, and boy do I laughed my ass off every time, in secret of course!" thought Sakura picking her dishes and walking to the kitchen.

"Ino still got along with Shikamaru and Chouji and I also recall that shy girl…I think she was Neji's cousin or something; She was a weirdo and always seemed to be staring at us from afar but kept Kiba and that Shino creep around" thought Sakura while washing the dishes.

"But then _he_ left us and things began to fall apart from there…" sadly thought Sakura as she washed her hands and applied moisturizing cream.

"Naruto became withdrawn and lost his confidence, he soon stopped talking to me altogether. Ino started to get into some heated arguments with Shikamaru and Chouji; and that shy girl apparently got transferred to a private institution and that was it for Kiba and Shino hanging around" continued to reminiscence Sakura as she got to the bed once more ignoring studying or reviewing Student Council work.

"Naruto and I barely spoke during Middle School and though I got closer to Ino, she lost Shikamaru and Chouji as friends despite how well their parents get along" thought Sakura rolling on her bed to stare at the wall she shared with Naruto on the other side.

Frowning and getting up, Sakura thought "Still I am amazed he managed to get into the same High School with his grades. Guess he does better than he gives. And for that matter the other bums from class F"

Getting to the desk she opened her planner and began to twirl her pen on her fingers while thinking "He did not only stopped talking to me, he also stopped asking for dates and his pranks also came to be occasional mishaps that landed him a ton of trouble. He became even somewhat shy at some point…"

Not able to concentrate, Sakura closed her planner and bringing her tablet began to check her social networks lazily and noticing something she thought "Now that I think on it, I don't have Naruto in any of my networks"

Making a quick search Sakura feared for a moment the boy wasn't registered in any, given how dense he could be sometimes. But to her relief he was in the most popular one in town.

Going through what was available, Naruto's profile was quite scarce and lacked a lot of basic information most users shared. Still he did have a couple of pictures uploaded but they were only available to his friends.

"Mmm, should I send him a friendship request?" mused Sakura as her fingers danced on the screen.

"Maybe I should ask him directly before trying, he might get upset if I sent it out of the blue. He is quite stingy as of late…" continued to think Sakura as to what do those hidden picture contained.

"Plus if he had a girlfriend he might get in trouble over having a cute girl sending him a friendship request" thought Sakura with a giggle.

"But Naruto having a girlfriend? That somehow sounds a bit hard to imagine" considered Sakura frowning slightly.

"I mean, he doesn't do any sports, has taken to slouch and dresses horribly…" said Sakura aloud blushing slightly and curling a smile.

"Has bad grades and can snap at you without good reason!" continued Sakura as she went to the web searcher.

Seeing the search bar, Sakura blushed and with a curling smile said "And then…there is that freaky thing he likes"

Typing the words she felt most afraid and excited about on it she finished "I am sure no one out there would have him…"

Sakura smiled a bit wickedly as she licked her lips and her eyes widened when the screen changed…

 **Done: Man! Was that a long First Chapter!**

 **Well, there you have it people; Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue or scrap it? Let me know in your reviews please.**

 **As for the characters being different, well hopefully I explained how they changed from the kids at the end of elementary school, through middle school to our current scenario.**

 **As I mentioned before, this story will be lighter than the source material and won't go so much in depth either emotions wise. The original is far better and more complex being on a level I don't think I can match properly so I won't try and instead write my own spin on things.**

 **There is also the question of whether other girls or even guys may join in the "fun" but it remains a big maybe as the story will revolve around Naruto and Sakura.**

 **If you do make suggestions of who could join in, just be informed that Hinata is not to be considered. I am no longer including that character in any of my stories beyond mentions, hints or at the best reminiscences.**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	2. A Stroll in the Night

**Chapter 2: A Stroll in the Night**

"Naruto…" breathed Sakura while lifting her face unable to locate the boy searched for any sound of where he might be.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto in a cruel but entertained tone.

Sakura moved her head towards the voice but was unable still to locate the boy for she was blinded by a mask and couldn't move either since her hands were bound by a set of shining steel cuffs shut tightly around her wrists.

When she tried to move her body, she was pulled back as her neck was bound by a thick leather collar that in turn was chained to the bed on where she laid.

"It hurts…" sighed Sakura with strain and pain in her voice and this was because her chest was bound in a tight leather top that pressed harshly on her breasts. As if a pair of hands clamped on them and pushed them beyond tolerance into her chest.

"Does it now? For being in pain you don't sound that uncomfortable or upset" replied Naruto's voice in that same cruel mischievous tone.

"Please…" said Sakura as she panted and smiled when she felt the weight of the boy set besides her on the bed.

"Well, how can I refuse if you ask so nicely…" said Naruto and Sakura knew that the boy wasn't about to set her free in the way she expected.

She then gasped and shuddered when his warm hand touched her face and ran down her neck slowly. She trembled when the hand was about to touch her bound chest but jumping it, his fingers landed on her belly which she sucked in at the surprise.

She sucked her belly a couple of times until she got used to his touch on it and trembled again when his fingers walked over her skin until they reached the hem of her lower garment which was a diminutive leather bikini bottom.

Sakura gasped when she felt his finger press right on top of the leather in her nether region and started to tremble again when he ran his finger on something hard and rugged.

"Let me get you out of this Sakura-chan…" whispered Naruto in Sakura's ear.

"No…" breathed the girl as she felt the lower garment start to part as a zipper began to be pulled.

"NO!" shouted Sakura finally able to see light and breathing hard and ready to fight realized she was back on her room with the sun entering through the shut drapes.

Sakura blinked a couple of times and breathing to control her hammering heart moved her arms somewhat expecting them to be bound to the headboard of her bed. But to her relief she wasn't and her arms were free from any binding.

Sakura breathed in relief but immediately after pulled a pillow on her face and screamed loudly before throwing the pillow away and jumping from the bed.

"Stupid Naruto and his stupid…hobby!" growled Sakura as she stomped to her bathroom with a reddened face.

As she quickly undressed and jumped into the still cold water Sakura punched the wall and cracked a tile making her curse the blonde boy even further.

"Stupid Naruto! Putting those ideas into my head! And even have the nerve to reject me!" mumbled then the girl as she dried up and walked back to her room.

"And who the hell does he think he is?! I mean, he did not only humiliated me in that perverted suit of his but even touched my a….I hate him!" grumbled Sakura as she went through her bowl of cereal and watched the morning news on the T.V.

"But what do I do? I mean, _that_ clearly helped me…and trying to find stuff online was a mistake I am not about to repeat" thought a red faced Sakura, as she recalled her little online adventure which ended with her almost throwing her tablet at the wall.

Walking to her door Sakura sighed and said "I really need him…"

 **At School in Class F**

"What's with the long face Naruto?" asked Kiba wondering why Naruto came looking so gloomy that day.

Naruto turned to Kiba and failing to find any mockery sighed and lied "Well, some of my stuff was found by my mom and got confiscated"

"Ouch! That's harsh. Well, look it in this way, at least she didn't went through your online record! She would have pummeled you into dust" said Kiba patting Naruto's back with a grin that managed to make blonde snort amused.

Naruto smiled for though Kiba was far from being a good friend or someone to rely on, but at least managed to make school days more enjoyable. Plus he was the main provider for his visual entertainment.

"Well, no biggie. At least she didn't throw it away, said it was too expensive to throw. But that I better shape up in school" lied Naruto again.

"Then you better find a new hiding place…" replied Kiba making other guys from the classroom snicker and that managed to make Naruto twitch his eyebrow in annoyance.

As Naruto was about to reply the door of their classroom slid open hitting the wall making everyone go silent to address the intruder.

At the frame stood a girl of platinum blonde haired tied in a high pony tail and with glaring baby blue eyes. She was by most standards an attractive girl with noticeable curves already and wore her uniform in a pristine manner.

Still her pretty face was contorted in a grimace of annoyance and disgust as she said "So these are the dregs from class F? No wonder. Where's the rest of you?"

"Left already…Ino" replied Shikamaru with a light frown on his face.

Ino spared him a contemptuous glance and then said aloud "This class is yet to forward its members list for the sports meet form for tomorrow! We need it now so move it"

"What? We are not joining in that dumb meet we have better things to do!" barked Kiba with a smirk that infuriated Ino and made her stomp forward.

"I don't care if you actually show up! You losers just have to present the members list to be accounted for. So just write up your names and hand me over the paper" barked Ino throwing the paper at the teacher's desk and slamming a pen on top of it.

The guys bristled at the insult but Kiba snickered and said "And I told you we are not joining that dumb meet. Find the names from the archive or something and stop bothering us bimbo!"

"Bimbo?!" growled Ino with a twitching eye brow as she advanced menacingly towards Kiba who didn't back down and actually frowning advanced towards the girl who faltered and seemed hesitant.

Kiba noticed this and grinning was about to press his advantage, but was stopped by a coughing from the door.

Both Ino and the Class F students turned and saw Sakura Haruno standing by the door with a displeased look on her face. Given her reputation as part of the Student Council and her black belt in Karate the whole situation calmed down.

Ino smiled in relief and gingerly made her way to stand behind Sakura as the pinkette said "Look guys, it doesn't matter if you forfeit the Sports Meet matches. But we do need the paper to be filled with your would be members' names"

Kiba swallowed his anger and said "And I told that rude girl we weren't doing squat! You find the names at the files or something"

Sakura was about to reply when a loud sigh drew their attention to Naruto who standing up from his desk went for the paper and turning with a bored somewhat annoyed look to the girls said "We just need to fill this and give it to you right?"

Sakura nodded while Ino stuck her tongue out from behind her.

"Hey Naruto!" began to protest Kiba when the blonde sat down and started writing names.

"Better get this thing done now so we are left alone. Besides, these guys are so busy that they never have enough time for a _breather_ " replied Naruto silencing the rebel and giving Sakura a mischievous look.

Sakura's eyes widened and then softened before saying "Be sure to deliver it at the Student Council as soon as possible please"

 **At Dusk in School**

"It seems we are only missing the paper from class F, correct?" said in a nonchalant voice a young handsome man of pale white skin dark brown long hair and pale lavender eyes. He wore his uniform pristinely and at the moment seemed to be focused on finishing certain documents in a laptop.

"Yeah, those bums were so rude! If not for Sakura we would be looking for the names on the school's files" complained Ino as she was busy reading from a text book.

"I see…Thank you Sakura. As always your help is most appreciated" said Neji Hyuuga the Student Council president bowing slightly in Sakura's direction.

Sakura laughed awkwardly and replied "It was no problem. Even they have to shape up every now and then"

At that a small alert came from Neji's phone and frowning slightly the boy said "It seems I have to leave for cram school now if I want to make it in time…"

"Where are those morons?!" snapped Ino closing her book and looking at the clock as she started to pack since she attended the same cram school.

Sakura observed the clock and sighing said "You two go on ahead, I'll wait for them to bring the paper and I'll scan it"

Neji seemed a bit troubled over having to depend on her like that while Ino beamed as she winked her gratitude at Sakura who smiled gently at her.

"Very well Sakura, I appreciate this. Be sure to be careful on your way home" said Neji slightly bowing at Sakura once more.

Neji exited with a skipping Ino who waved Sakura good bye.

Sakura sighed and then frowning and popping a vein hit the wall growling "That prick! He not only rejects me but also has the guts to mock me?!"

Rubbing her hand Sakura sighed and taking a seat thought "Then again I am the one who tried to impose on him and maybe he does have someone…in such a case he is right to reject me"

After a while of doing homework, studying and getting ahead of Council activities Sakura saw the night come and feeling drowsy rested her head on her arms and before long she was asleep snoring very lightly.

She was so deep in her sleep that she failed to notice the door of the room sliding open and someone stepping in, loudly at first and silently next. The person stood next to her and couldn't help but snort in amusement.

The person removed his wrinkly jacket and was about to put it on her shoulders when the girl mumbled "Naruto you dummy…"

At that the person stopped and hesitating with the jacket in his hands eventually coughed intentionally making the girl open her eyes and straighten up immediately.

"Huh? What?" said Sakura as she saw the night outside the window and turning saw Naruto with a mild blush on his face putting his jacket back on.

"Oh…hey Naruto" said Sakura wondering for a second what the blonde was still doing so late at school.

Naruto answered her thoughts and produced a folded piece of paper which Sakura took and upon reading it saw the names of Class F written, albeit somewhat badly, on it.

"T-Thanks Naruto" said Sakura taking the paper and getting it to the printer to be scanned and after sending the email with the information she started shutting down everything in the room.

As she did this, Sakura sighed and said "Hey Naruto, just to let you know. About what I asked yesterday, you just go and forget about it. It was wrong on my part to ask you to…"

Her words died down when turning to look at Naruto, the boy held in his hand a dark red leather collar.

Sakura's face reddened as Naruto said "So all I need to do is make your heart race for these breathers right?"

Sakura blushed even harder as her mouth curled into a nervous smile.

"So, have you ever walked around wearing a collar and being led by someone?" asked Naruto with a nervous smile of his own and eyes full of cruel mischief.

Sakura couldn't reply and simply licked her lips as she gulped and approached the boy who seemed a bit jumpy.

Sakura took the collar and held it before her widened eyes…

Naruto saw her from the corner of his eyes and said "Just so you remember, but this whole thing was your idea"

"If you want to stop, all you need to do is say so and remove the collar" continued Naruto as the girl seemed transfixed on the collar.

"You are in complete control here, nothing won't happen if you don't want to…But if you do stop midway then we won't ever do something like this again, not ever. And we won't speak of this ever again" finished saying Naruto as firmly as he could.

"Finally, if you do put it on then you'll have to do anything and everything I say. Refuse and it stops now" finished Naruto with an aggressive look that shook Sakura.

Sakura didn't reply anything and simply started to put the collar around her neck and after fastening it shyly turned to Naruto whose face nearly exploded over the sight of the embarrassed blushing girl.

Without taking his sight from the girl, Naruto went for his backpack and from it produced a leash which he linked to the collar taking effective control of her movements.

Seeing herself in the reflection of the window, Sakura licked her lips again before regaining some sense and say "W-We can't walk out like this! There are still teachers around"

Naruto grinned and taking his backpack again produced a beautiful scarlet scarf.

Sakura admired the fine scarf and lowered her gaze when Naruto walked up to her and wrapped it around her neck effectively covering the collar, though the leash was still in his hand, so they would have to walk outside very close to one another as to conceal it.

Being finished at the room, both teens walked carefully out and found the gates about to be closed by a lone figure. Wanting to avoid getting caught both walked as silently as they could but due to the darkness, Naruto couldn't hope but kick a stone on the ground and alert the person closing down.

"Who goes there?" asked a female voice Sakura knew and fidgeting got closer to Naruto who almost jumped at her closeness.

"Oh my; Sakura? What are you doing here so late?!" asked Shizune relieved it was her student who was nearby so late at school.

"W-Was finishing duties at the Student Council…" said Sakura with a red face she tried to hide in the scarf.

"What? My, that Neji is sure a slave driver! I'll have a word with the young man. To leave a lady to walk back home on her own at this hour!" fumed Shizune clearly annoyed by the lack of chivalry in today's youth.

"D-Don worry miss Shizune, I can get back on my own and don't forget my black belt" said Sakura moving to exit the gates as quickly as she could.

Shizune frowned and said "That's no good Sakura, you should be more mindful. There are lots of perverts out there!"

That made Naruto snicker as silently as he could next to Sakura which in turn drew Shizune's attention to him.

"Oh, I didn't see you there…mmm, sorry but who are you again?" asked Shizune noticing Naruto at last.

"T-This is Naruto Uzumaki from class F, and he is also my neighbor. He offered to walk me home" explained Sakura trying to keep Naruto and the leash in his hand from sight.

"Oh…wow, that's very gentlemanly from you Naruto" said Shizune finding his mischievous blue eyes a bit suspicious.

"You kids don't want me to call a cab instead?" suggested Shizune at last.

"T-That's fine Miss Shizune! I also need to buy some groceries on the way home" managed to say Sakura making Naruto smirk at her quick wit for this situation.

Shizune nodded so stepping to face Naruto who looked away a bit bothered by the attention, bowed slightly and said "Thank you so much for looking out for my student Naruto. Get her home safe please"

Naruto blushed a bit and just nodded and with that Shizune made to move letting the kids continued but before they could take another step, the teacher stopped walking and directing them a hawkish glance rooted them in place fearful.

"Say Sakura…that thing around your neck" began to say Shizune with narrowed eyes making both teens blush and start fidgeting.

Taking the scarf between her fingers Shizune's eyes went wide making both teens to think themselves caught but when the teacher's eyes went dreamy their faces contorted into an awkward expression.

"This is such a fine scarf Sakura! I am so envious you kids get stuff like this for free! And the color is just perfect for you! I wish I had someone who gave me stuff like this every now and then" said Shizune before leaving with a skip to her step making both teens want to strangle her.

After that both walked the streets back home. Sakura was thankful that Naruto chose a route that was barely transited and for moments managed to feel at ease that no one would figure out the naughty thing they were up to.

And at the same time she felt her heart pick up its pace for the tight collar constantly scraped against her neck and the occasional tugging from the leash reminded her of Naruto's control on her for the time being.

"How does it feel?" suddenly asked Naruto making the girl's blush intensify slightly and lick her lips.

"It's tight…and scrapes constantly against my neck…but it feels a bit nice…" answered Sakura with a nervous smile as she lowered her face.

"That's a nice expression Sakura-chan…but I'll have to do something about the scraping or risk leaving marks on her skin" thought Naruto with a grin, which grew as a park loomed in the distance.

"We are taking a scenic route…" suddenly said Naruto stopping at the narrow entrance of the park's promenade and making Sakura stop with a gentle pull from the collar.

"W-What?...But the building is near already…" complained Sakura with a nervous smile.

"Oh? Is that you saying you want to end this already?" teased Naruto with a cruel smirk.

Sakura gulped and shook her head making Naruto snort contently. He then pulled Sakura to the beginning of the promenade and there got in front of the girl whom he observed before reaching for the scarf around her neck to reveal the collar.

"Now let's take a walk…" said Naruto making Sakura snap up.

"B-But what if someone sees?!" hurriedly asked Sakura fidgeting in place.

Naruto chuckled making Sakura fume, and said "Don't worry, almost no one uses this road at this hour and the lighting is so bad that they won't be sure of what they see. Besides, who cares? Afraid a stranger is going to figure you are a pervert?"

"I-I am not a pervert!" complained Sakura but was effectively silenced as the collar tugged on her neck.

Turning to face the road Sakura began to walk lowering her head and slouching a bit to which Naruto frowned and yanking the leash said "Straighten up Sakura-chan! Raise that head and push out that chest! Show your naughty side to the whole world"

Sakura swore she would beat up some respect in Naruto later, but remembering the rules they set she lifted her head and pulling her arms behind her began to walk almost like on a catwalk forward.

"Oh man, my chest is tingling…but it seems that Naruto was right, there's no one around and one can barely see ahead. Then again someone might be lurking around" thought Sakura as she barely kept her eyes open while her heart picked up the pace once more. Naruto saw her expression from a side and quite enjoyed her looks of embarrassment and excitement.

After a long walk, both finally reached the middle of the road where they stood before some well-lit public restrooms.

"I think we should take a break Sakura-chan…" said Naruto in a teasing voice that bothered Sakura making her wonder what he had in mind.

"B-But I am fine" said Sakura not wanting to be a victim to Naruto's plans but his grin told her she just walked into it.

"Oh? So your heart isn't racing yet?" asked Naruto turning to look at the restrooms making Sakura blush in doubt and excitement.

Pulling Sakura to them they headed for the men's restroom and there both stood at the entrance.

"Walk in" commanded Naruto and Sakura saw him with wide eyes that debated if she should deck him for suggesting she do that.

Sakura though simply gulped and walked inside and nearly balked at the sour smell of the restrooms and suddenly found herself in front of a large mirror that showed her body from her thighs to her head.

"You know? These restrooms are used by all the athletes and amateurs who use the municipal fields. Here they come to relieve themselves after straining their bodies, so despite this place gets cleaned every couple of days, there is a permanent stench to it you know? Well, by now you know I guess" commented Naruto observing Sakura who still looked at herself in the mirror seeing well the collar and the leash going to the boy's hand.

"That sour smell is their sweat, their adrenaline and their urine…and perhaps something else? Sometimes guys bring their girlfriends here when they are too broke for a hotel" commented Naruto enjoying the spreading blush on Sakura's face whose eyes seemed as if imagining all that.

"Alright Sakura-chan…I am going to turn but when I do, I want you to lift up your skirt and watch your own reflection on the mirror for a good while" said Naruto with a smirk as he leaned on the wall and looked outside.

"W-What?!" yelped Sakura seeing Naruto turn around with a smirk and a blush on his face.

"Go on, I'll make sure no one comes in here" said Naruto.

"This prick!" thought reddened Sakura as her hands felled to her sides and her fingers grasped her skirt and little by little began to pull up.

Just as the skirt was about to reveal the girl's underwear, Naruto said "You know what guys at school say about you?"

"What?" thought Sakura becoming paralyzed.

Without waiting for an answer Naruto continued "They feel a bit intimidated given your top grades, your belonging to the Student Council and the fact that you could probably punch everyone's lights out…"

That made Sakura pout a little since it made her look like some sort of unbeatable monster but waited for Naruto had more to say.

"But when they are just among them they praise you too, you know?" said Naruto with amusement in his voice.

Sakura blushed a little and pulled her skirt just a little more.

"They say your hair is like that of a cosplayer who does adult videos, that your legs go all the way and though your chest is small, has a nice shape to it…" said Naruto blushing quite hard himself, since those were his own opinions in truth.

"W-What?!" thought Sakura as he heart began to hammer furiously in her chest and her hands trembled barely holding the fabric of her skirt in them. Such trembling began to give glimpses of her underwear in front of them.

"They probably think of you when alone in the night, perhaps even touching themselves? Isn't that silly Sakura-chan?" finished Naruto risking a glance from the corner of his eye and blushing upon seeing Sakura's skirt almost entirely up.

"Y-Yeah, v-very silly…" thought Sakura unable to respond as her mind melted and her hands finally calmed and started lifting her skirt all the way up exposing her pristine white set of panties.

Seeing her underwear exposed and Naruto's back Sakura smiled and licked her lips with gusto.

"They really think me that attractive? As to do that?...Does Naruto think the same?" suddenly thought Sakura casting her gaze down.

She was broken from her reverie by Naruto when he said "Are you done? Or does the pervy Sakura needs more time in the men's restroom?"

At that Sakura blinked and dropping her skirt fumed slightly at Naruto's words and feeling her heart slowing down walked back to Naruto who turned at her with his warmest smile so far. This in turn made her forget her anger and smile back awkwardly.

Walking out Naruto produced the scarlet scarf he brought and carefully tying it around Sakura's neck said "Great job back there Sakura-chan"

For some reason his praise made her quite happy for it has been some time since the last time someone praised her so honestly and with such a smile. Her warmth though was interrupted when she felt a tingling in her loins that brought her legs together.

"What's wrong?" said Naruto noticing Sakura's sudden change.

Sakura blushed embarrassed and said "S-Sorry, but I got to use it"

Naruto got what she meant but smirking asked "Use what?"

Sakura pouted and turning away said "The restroom…."

"For what? You just were in one" teased Naruto making Sakura suppress the instinct to punch him and also taking off the collar.

"For…peeing…" shyly whispered Sakura making Naruto grin broadly.

"Naruto was about to unleash Sakura when an idea sprang in his mind and turning in the direction of the Municipal fields said "Can you hold it a little longer?"

 **Five Minutes Later**

"What are we doing here?" asked Sakura as the pressure down there increased with every step she took.

"Just checking out the fields…" replied Naruto pulling Sakura along to the place next to the stands where onlookers would usually observed the events on the fields.

"Then can I go to the restroom here?" said Sakura turning her face to where the fields restrooms stood.

"No…" said Naruto looking around for something.

"W-What?! Then what should I do?! I really need to go!" asked Sakura rubbing her legs together and fearing what the blonde boy had in store for her.

Naruto chuckled at her rising panic and turning to face her at last tapped the ground with his foot and said "Here, this is where you are going to the restroom"

Sakura blinked twice before her face flushed with color and stammering replied "W-What?! You want me to…do it out here?!

Naruto grinned and nodded giving the leash a gentle pull that made Sakura frown and consider punching his smug face into oblivion but remembering the rules she hesitated.

Seeing Sakura's anger and embarrassment Naruto turned to look at the restrooms nearby and said "You can always take off the collar and use the restroom, but you know what that would mean"

That cowered Sakura enough and the girl dug her foot on the floor with her face twisted in hesitation but as the idea settled in her expression contorted into a scared yet excited one. Once more her tongue caressed her lips making Naruto smirk victoriously.

"You are such a huge pervert Sakura-chan" Naruto thought as the girl turned away from him and fidgeted before saying "Mmm, so how do I go about this?"

Naruto almost laughed and turning away said "Well, guess you should first remove your underwear"

Sakura blushed at this but with an awkward smile reached for her panties under her skirt and panting over a labored breathing turned one last time to make certain Naruto wasn't watching. She then slowly and carefully removed them and stepping out of them felt a draft of cold night air that made her shudder.

Turning again at Naruto she squatted carefully and breathing out attempted to relax but after a while of nothing happening she whined "I-I can't…"

Naruto chuckled and walking backwards thought "Figures the wound up Sakura-chan wouldn't be able to do it so simply"

"Just let yourself go Sakura-chan, I don't mind. I mean a lot of guys do it on the outside when there are no restrooms available" said Naruto encouraging Sakura.

"I am not a guy…plus…you'll smell it…" complained Sakura still unable to relax enough to do it.

"I don't really mind you know? There millions of things that smell worse…Plus, if it's you Sakura-chan…I don't mind at all" said Naruto sounding a bit shy against his will.

Sakura sighed and trembling said "Then…give me your hand"

Naruto almost jumped but smiling moved his opened left hand back and when his finger touched those of Sakura's both recoiled in surprise before tentatively searching for one another. Overcoming the surprise both hands soon clasped one another tightly.

Sakura's trembling eased and she thought "It's quite warm…"

Naruto thought "So soft…"

After a few moments Sakura complained with a moan and said "I-I still can't!"

Naruto chuckled and dropping the leash, extended his other free hand and said "Here, give me your other hand"

Sakura blushed and silently reached out for Naruto's hand which clasped her own firmly making her feel safe and enjoy his warmth.

Sakura at last managed to let go and upon hearing liquid hitting the floor she blushed and sighing, said "Man…it feels good…"

Naruto chuckled and said "Great job Sakura-chan…You did great!"

Sakura smiled contently at that and simply stayed out until she was finished…

 **The Next day at the Sports Meet**

"Look at those morons from Class F! Winning one event after the other. And to think they didn't want to participate at first" complained Ino as she watched Class F tear apart every other team while cursing, laughing and yelling insults.

"They are simply like small kids. Stubborn, simple and fickle" said Neji while a bit bothered that Class A was being pummeled amidst insults and jeering from Class F.

Huffing, Ino turned and said "Well, since we are done with the paper work, I think we can have lunch"

Not hearing an answer Ino turned to Sakura who was watching the game quite attentively and stepping up to her asked "Sakura? Anything wrong?"

Sakura observed how Naruto received a ball to the face and giggling turned and said "Nope, everything is fine"

Walking back with Neji to the stands and sitting on the floor, the boy lifted a hand and said "Oh, it's damp here"

Sakura watched the place and after seeing where they went to sit, lowered her face or risk being seeing with a guilty nervous smile and a blushing face.

 **AN: And that's it for the second chapter.**

 **Now I know I am basically ripping off the first chapters from Nana to Kaoru, but as I warned I am new to the stuff. You find this alright? Or should I attempt other stuff?**

 **On that regard I welcome and ask for ideas your more deviant minds may have in store. Just remember, they aren't yet into the hardcore, just soft stuff for the time being. So please move along those lines, the level would intensify over time though, but not much as to keep it safe with the moderators.**

 **Also, do you still like the story so far? The first two chapters are written together as a debut and to test the waters so your reviews and opinions may call me off or keep me on board.**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	3. Tie me up!

**Chapter 3: Tie me up!**

"Oh man! Is this what they call the springtime of youth?!" thought Naruto as he relaxed on his bed staring mischievously at the collar he made Sakura wear for their night stroll a couple of weeks ago.

"Who would have thought that from all the girls in school, scratch that! The city! Sakura-chan would be the one girl to let me do these things with her!" continued Naruto as he now brought the collar to his face and sniffling it, blushed deeply.

He then gently caressed the collar's leather and frowned slightly.

"I better do something about this collar's inside. Sakura-chan complained that it chafed a little and I can't have Sakura's skin getting hurt if I want her to keep using this thing" thought Naruto standing up and soon his sight was locked on a large white plastic bag.

Putting the collar aside he walked to the bag and bringing out a large set of hemp rope thought "Right! I actually went and bought this…he he he"

He then brought the rope to his face and gasped before removing it and thinking "Right, I need to first treat this before I even think of using it…but having read the manual it will be quite a hassle to get it done"

Tensing the rope now Naruto grinned and thought "Then again, I am sure it will pay out big time!"

 **At School**

"Man I am beat! I think the teachers actually get off on how those tests drains us!" loudly complained Ino stretching her back as other students picked their things in a similar attitude groaning loudly.

"You think so?" replied Sakura looking quite calm and storing her things away just as well.

Ino seemed ticked off and so asked "What did you do on the last problem? That was a real tough nut to crack"

Sakura blinked and replied "You just took the valor of variable A and multiplied it for the value of X you previously obtained from…"

Ino held a hand and sighing said "Why do I even bother, of course you got it right"

With that both girls walked out of the classroom and joined Neji as they headed for the school's exit. The three agreed to go for something to eat before going home and decided on a small family diner a few streets away.

"But how do you do it Sakura?! I mean, you have been on a roll for a while now! Topping the grades and still being able to cope with all the activities teachers and clubs pile on you" said Ino sounding somewhat proud of her friend.

"Indeed, you have been outstanding as of late. It seems I need to step up my efforts as well or risk getting overshadowed" commented Neji with a half-smile.

Sakura blushed a bit with all the praise and replied "It's just matter of having a good way to relax as to have a clear mind when you need to focus. Nothing special really"

Ino then got on her face with a more serious expression and said "But seriously girl, how do you do it? I am in cram school all week and I don't get scores like that, so pass on the secret will you?"

"T-The secret?!" said Sakura and right there and then a flood of memories of her breathers with Naruto rushed into her head making her start to blush and smile awkwardly prompting her to bow her head slightly to hide her expression.

"Yeah! You say that all you need is knowing how to clear your mind so tell me how you do it?" asked Ino playfully.

"Indeed, it would be a good thing to know Sakura. Our grades could improve substantially" added Neji making Ino nod fervently.

At that Sakura observed both Ino and Neji and couldn't help but imagine them in the same situations she had experienced so far prompting her to stiffen a giggle while she blushed for it was quite the picture to have the proper Neji doing such stuff.

Sakura breathed and winking at Ino said "Well, that's a secret you know?"

"Huh?! And since when do you keep secrets from me forehead?! Just tell us girl!" said Ino a bit ticked off but still in good spirits.

Sakura ignored her as she walked on and couldn't help but think "That's right, it's a secret between me and…Naruto. Just something we know and do without anyone else learning about it"

Sakura walked on while licking her lips with a content mischievous smile until she stumbled on someone making her stop daydreaming and squeak a quick apology.

She then observed into whom she crashed and then and there her face turned red upon watching Naruto looking at her with a neutral expression.

"N-Naruto…" said Sakura as she slowly stood up and was reached by Ino and Neji who upon seeing Naruto frowned slightly over the situation and his usually disheveled looks.

Naruto and Sakura stared at one another but it was Sakura who looked bothered, so the boy upon looking at Neji and Ino, turned and started walking when Sakura called "H-Hey Naruto, we were going for a bite, want to tag along?"

Naruto turned with a slight frown and replied "Pass" before leaving the school building.

"What a jerk! He doesn't even help you back on your feet. And why would you invite him to join us? I for one don't want to be seen next to that creep" commented Ino helping Sakura up and dusting her clothes.

Neji observed Naruto's back with a rather fearsome frown but quickly relaxed and adopting a serene expression said "Indeed Sakura, an association with Naruto isn't in your best interest. He does not only have poor scores but also discipline related issues. It could hurt your reputation and your chances for college admission next year"

Sakura nodded though she would have liked that her friends didn't have such bad opinions about Naruto. After all, the boy was helping her with her relaxing and so far haven't taken unfair advantage from her nor hurt her in any way.

In fact, Naruto had gone out of his way to help her when she got stuck in his suit and though he did something worth punishing, it was her fault in the first place that the suit got ruined. At that she considered repaying him with a new suit but for that she would have to find where to buy one…and in the right size.

Sakura began to blush and smile weirdly when Ino nudged her and said "Hey, I kind of need your help with something"

This broke Sakura from her more entertaining thoughts as Ino told Neji "Can you go ahead? I need to check up on something"

Neji nodded and walked away as Ino got in Sakura's face making the pink haired afraid somehow her thoughts were known to her friend.

"Neji's birthday is coming and I am completely out of ideas on what to give him!" suddenly pleaded Ino making Sakura relieved and giggle making Ino pout believing she was being mocked.

"You really have no idea?" asked Sakura getting a bit more serious.

Ino frowned and said "I thought of cologne but it might be too personal a gift and some clothes like a scarf or a jacket but those a bit too expensive for my budget"

Sakura nodded and then mused for a moment before replying "Well, Neji uses his tablet a lot for Council duties and his own activities. How about getting him a new case for it? They shouldn't be that expensive nor do they count as a too personal gift. Plus I am certain he will appreciate it quite a bit"

Ino's eyes lit up and the girl jumped to hug Sakura and say "That's awesome Sakura! Wow, whatever you do to relax and clear your head, keep at it girl! You totally have to share the secret sometime!"

Sakura blushed at her friend's suggestion and simply resumed her march towards the diner where Neji awaited.

 **At Night**

By now Sakura had changed into more comfortable clothes which consisted of a set of loose shorts and a frilly shirt; and was now at her desk going through her schedule for the coming weeks which was already saturated with club activities requests, teachers' requests, paper turn ins and heavy handed council duties.

Seeing the rather packed schedule Sakura leaned back and smiling thought "You really don't learn do you Sakura? They told you to dial down your activities and you are as busy as ever"

Sighing Sakura then thought "I won't have any free time for a while like this…which means that I…"

On that part of her thoughts, her eyes rolled towards the wall next to her bed and her thoughts continued "That I won't be able to take a breather anytime soon…"

Getting off her chair Sakura climbed on her bed and approaching the wall she thought "In fact, tonight's my last free night for a while…and Naruto never has anything to do by now…"

The girl blushed and raising a fist to the wall thought "And I am certain he wants to do it too…" before knocking on it…

 **At Naruto's Apartment**

The boy was currently reading his S&M manual while frowning and muttering.

Growling in frustration Naruto placed the book on his night table and thought "Geez Sakura-chan! What's with you approaching me so casually at school? What of your reputation? What if they dig deeper and find out about our…breathers?"

Sitting up and placing his back against the wall, Naruto continued thinking "You got to be more careful and pretend nothing is amiss. And hanging out with the school's garbage isn't going to help that cause!"

Huffing Naruto calmed and sighing took a look at his drawer where his "rope" was stored and grinning thought "But it has been a while now right? It's been a couple of weeks since our little night escapade and she has been as busy as ever! Bet she may be wanting to have a breather by now…"

Naruto rested his head against the wall and sighing in defeat said "Yeah right Naruto! Like she is going to…"

But she was interrupted when two soft but still audible knocks came from the shared wall between apartments.

"No way!" Naruto thought as he got on fours on his bed and stared intently at the wall as if trying to look through it.

He waited and gulped loudly waiting and wondering if it had been his imagination, but after hesitating for a moment, approached the wall and gave it two knocks of his own.

Naruto awaited and silently prayed that he wasn't making an idiot out of himself but quickly after such depressing thoughts, two knocks came once more from the wall and this time Naruto jumped from the bed nearly hitting his head on the ceiling.

Dropping to the ground, the boy quickly put on his pants and a jacket while saying "Alright Naruto, you already planned this one so you know what to take!"

Naruto then grabbed a sports' bag and threw his rope inside, the recently modified collar too and a few other items he thought might come in handy for this breather.

 **At Sakura's Apartment**

Having replied to Naruto's knocking, Sakura giggled when she heard an excited gasp and ruckus taking place as the boy next door scrambled to prepare for their next breather.

"You dummy…don't act so eager" thought Sakura feeling a bit ashamed that she was becoming quite eager as well.

Hearing Naruto leaving his apartment, Sakura skipped to her own door and opened it to find a hard breathing Naruto holding to a sports' bag making the girl wonder what he had in store for her tonight.

Sakura didn't say anything and allowed Naruto entrance and closing the door she said "You know…maybe I didn't call you here for that"

Naruto blinked confused for a moment but remembering how Sakura could be quite shy about this, he narrowed his eyes and asked "Oh, then what did you call me for tonight if not a breather? I mean, what else can a boy and girl do on their own with no one else around?"

At that Sakura blushed and averting her face from Naruto she said "Well, maybe you were busy and if you don't have time then we can do this some other time"

Naruto huffed and grinning said "Well, I think I'll be around for a while here. But if you want to do something…then I would like you to change into tight fitting clothes you don't mind getting wrinkled. I'll wait some 15 minutes?"

Sakura's head shot up and unable to become expectant of what Naruto had in store for her, silently turned and marched back to her room closing the door behind her.

Naruto chuckled and thought "Geez Sakura-chan, if you want a breather just say so. Don't make me go around like this"

But blushing he continued thinking "But to be honest, teasing her like this isn't so bad as well"

Before the 15 minutes were done, Naruto heard Sakura's door unlock and so the boy breathed deeply to calm his excitement. A Dom after all can't be seen as too eager in front of her Sub!

Naruto pushed the door gently and looking into the room his heart nearly jumped out through his mouth when he saw Sakura who was now clad in a very different outfit of what he was used to.

Sakura was dressed in her gym clothes but unlike most high school girls regularly doing P.E., the girl was used to help other clubs which in turn demanded her clothes be a bit different.

Sakura's shirt was close fitting whereas many girls wore them loosely so Naruto could see how slim she really was, not that he didn't knew this before but being reminded was always welcomed. And that tightness allowed Naruto to also see the humble but always nicely shaped chest Sakura couldn't display with her uniform.

Looking down, Sakura wasn't wearing the regular knee long shorts most girls used nowadays but a pair of black gym spats the girl used to fit in her numerous sports' activities around school. These in turn hugged Sakura's rear tightly shaping it like a second skin letting Naruto appreciate the school's best set of legs and bottom once more.

"Don't stare…" complained Sakura pouting a bit.

Naruto huffed and said "Good, these will do just fine then"

Sakura observed Naruto from the corner of her eye and seeing him drop his bag, she said "So…what are we doing tonight?"

Naruto chuckled and bringing up his rope and giving it a sharp tensing, he replied "We are tying you up!"

Sakura's face went beet red and her mouth curled into a weird smile and asked "D-Doesn't that hurts like really bad?!"

Naruto was quite amused with the expression on Sakura's face but shaking his head replied "Don't worry, I would never hurt you Sakura-chan"

At that Sakura's face grew a darker shade of red and turning away said "Fine! But I'll kick your ass if it does!"

Naruto sighed and walking behind Sakura said "Alright, start by lifting your arms…"

With that Naruto started to loop the rope above, under and around her breasts while crossing it over her shoulders and back making the girl grow conscious of how much focus he was putting on her chest, particularly as his hands unwittingly grazed her now quite sensitive skin over her shirt. On the inside she wished she had bigger assets but as the ropes tightened, her breasts became framed and accented.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't done with her chest Sakura frowned and thought "Geez, are breasts that important in this?!"

She was about to protest when Naruto seemed to have finished looping the rope around her chest and to finish there gave the rope a sharp pull that tightened the entire knotting on her compressing her thorax all around.

The motion hurt a little but Sakura once again felt that tightness she felt back when she wore Naruto's suit. Still she complained "That hurt you dummy!"

Naruto blushed a bit at Sakura's sweet tone and replied "Sorry…"

"Are we done yet?" asked Sakura not wanting to look too eager for what was next.

Naruto grinned and replied "Nope, now get on your knees and spread your legs a bit. I need to get to your bottom…"

Sakura blushed again and licking her lips she complied silently dropping to her knees and leaning slightly forward adopting quite a tantalizing pose that made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Still, focusing on the task at hand, the boy went to her and making a tiny knot on the rope, had it go directly under her and after pulling it up sharply, looped the rest of the rope around her waist and thighs finishing with a knot that kept everything in it's place.

The tightness was quite too much so Sakura couldn't help but hug her own figure as she continued kneeling. It reminded her of the leather suit and thus made her heart start racing once again.

"Come on Sakura-chan, let's take a look on the mirror shall we?" suggested Naruto extending a hand to help Sakura to her feet.

Sakura raised her arm and as Naruto took it and helped her up, she could feel the ropes all around her body resisting and restricting her movement but without actually impairing it. Still the ropes gripping her tightly sent stimuli from everywhere making her shaky.

Finally standing up Sakura raised her eyes and seeing her reflection her face grew hot once again as her bound figure was further defined by the ropes bringing explicit attention to her chest and bottom.

Under such a guise Sakura could appreciate better her own body and realized that she indeed had the famed hourglass shape many men craved in a woman, although the top was a bit slimmer than the bottom.

She leaned on one leg then and pushing out her chest a bit blushed further with a tiny smile for the image before her was quite different from what she considered she actually could look like.

"You are really sexy Sakura-chan…" suddenly whispered Naruto in Sakura's ear making the girl's face flush with embarrassment. But before she could reply anything, the boy grabbed the central piece of rope connecting the top and the bottom of the binding and gave it a strong sharp pull upwards.

At that Sakura gasped loudly as the sudden tightness went like a bullet through her entire body starting by the crotch and finishing at her chest. In that little instant, Sakura almost laughed with how unexpected the feeling was.

But just as quickly Naruto let go of the rope and a wobbly pleased Sakura fell to her knees and after a few short moments turned to teary eyes at the grinning Naruto and barked "You idiot! What the hell was that you stupid pervert!"

Naruto almost laughed for Sakura's flushed face betrayed the intent on her cursing and letting her calm down told her "Get up, we aren't done"

Sakura wiped the tears away and obeying Naruto stood up and walked again to face the mirror while Naruto opened her wardrobe and rummaged through it to end up pulling a beige trench coat which he then used to cover Sakura.

Closing it a bit Naruto hummed and said "It hides it nicely don't you think? With these we can definitely go outside for another walk"

Sakura's expression became surprised and as she blinked, she muttered "Go out like this? For another walk while I am bound?"

The thoughts of excitement and fear spun around Sakura's mind eventually making her lick her lips unconsciously.

"Kidding!" chuckled Naruto making Sakura realize the expression she was making and make her lower her head.

Naruto saw this and said "No way! You thought I was actually going to make you walk around like this?!"

Sakura clenched a fist over his mockery, but Naruto quickly continued "But if you feel up for it, then it would be alright. I would protect you every step of the way Sakura-chan, believe it!"

That made Sakura's rage stop in it's tracks and in turn the girl suddenly couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Great, how about we take some pictures now? To commemorate your first bondage!" suggested Naruto with a mischievous grin.

"A-A picture?!" gasped Sakura blushing even harder as Naruto went for his bag and started rummaging through it.

"Come on!, Where is it?!" suddenly growled Naruto as he literally flipped the bag inside out.

Seeing this Sakura shyly asked "W-Why don't you use your phone?"

Naruto turned to look at her and replied "Are you dumb?! What would I do if someone took my phone and went through the pictures? You and I would be in a world of trouble or worse!"

Standing up, Naruto said "Don't move, let me go get my camera!" and with that dashed out of Sakura's apartment for his own.

Being left alone Sakura turned once more to the mirror letting the coat slide down from her shoulders and started to appreciate her bound form again.

"That Naruto…" thought Sakura as she ran her fingers over the ropes and was slightly surprised at how smooth and soft they felt for being made out of hemp.

Just as she was becoming lost in her own visage she nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang making her wonder if Naruto locked the door on his way out.

"He wouldn't use the bell while doing this…Must be someone else, man what timing!" thought Sakura amidst some panic and annoyance.

Putting on and closing the coat tightly, Sakura started to walk but the second she took a long stride the rope on her crotch with the small knot, rubbed her making her wobbly before regaining her footing and silently curse "Where do you think you are putting a freaking knot?!"

Reaching the door, she opened it and said "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Sakura!" suddenly cried a female voice that made the pink hair open her eyes in surprise and star at the troubled looking Ino in front of her with pleading eyes.

"I-Ino?! What's wrong?" asked Sakura suddenly further closing the coat on her body less her friend noticed the ropes on her.

"It turns out that Neji's birthday isn't next week but tomorrow! I need that gift now!" complained Ino making Sakura laugh awkwardly.

"T-Then why you don't go buy one?" asked Sakura trying her best not to sound angry.

"You said to get a case for his tablet but I don't remember from which brand and what size! I need your help and that big head of yours to pick one!" cried Ino with a slight frown.

"Y-You could have called you know? I am kind of busy…" replied Sakura feeling the ropes shift over her as she moved slightly.

"I did but it was sending me straight to the inbox" replied Ino a bit calmer now.

"Right, I turned it off for the breather…" thought Sakura deciding to simply put it on vibrate for next times.

"But you are wearing a coat so that means you were heading out anyway! Just a quick trip to the mall nearby and then I'll be off your hair!" said a pleased Ino as she grabbed Sakura by her wrist forcing her to close the door and follow. All the while making the ropes continued to rub against her body and sensitive parts.

Sakura couldn't say anything or else risk her voice coming out or inviting awkward questions to a refusal, so she simply followed through and wished it was done soon.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto quickly entered his apartment after leaving Sakura bound in her own and after closing his door, he slammed a hand against the wall while covering his mouth as he screamed in excitement and joy for having yet another of his fantasies fulfilled beyond his wildest expectations.

"She looked so hot! I could barely contain myself! And she didn't seem particularly bothered as well…at least not in a bad way…" thought Naruto as he walked to his own room where he expected to find his digital camera waiting over his bed or desk.

But unable to find it he growled and started to rummage through the mess his room was after scrambling for Sakura's breather.

Taking longer than he expected and finding the camera in the drawer on his night table, Naruto left his apartment and skipped right on to Sakura's but upon trying to turn the know it failed to open making Naruto wonder if Sakura had grown cold feet and was locking him out of the apartment.

Knowing that such couldn't be the case as Sakura wasn't likely to get free from the ropes with ease, he was about to knock on the door but the echo of a familiar voice coming from the building's yard made him lean over the edge and there he quickly caught sight of the platinum mane of Ino Yamanaka and right next to her an awkward moving Sakura dressed in the coat he placed on her shoulders earlier.

"The hell?! Don't tell me she is still bound?!" thought Naruto as he noticed how Sakura took strange strides thus confirming his fears.

Not having enough time to decide on what to do, Naruto dashed to the building's stairs and basically flew down managing to reach the street in time to still see Sakura turning around the corner. Catching his breath Naruto ran after her.

 **Moments Later with Sakura.**

Having experienced a short but straining walk Sakura couldn't help but pant and feel her heart beating fast and hard in her chest for the ropes hadn't stop rubbing her and for her grimace neither did they loosened up with all the movement.

At the mall, Ino was now checking for the place where they sold tablet cases letting her take a short rest but even if she didn't move, her body had become too sensitive under the barrage of stimuli the ropes gave her.

"Really Ino, you have the worst timing…" thought Sakura as her friend skipped back at her.

"It's two floors up! But it's closing so let's take the stairs!" chirped Ino running for the stair without letting Sakura talk back.

The pink hair made to follow but the second she took a step, the knot on her crotch rubbed her once again making her gasp softly.

"Better take the elevator" thought Sakura walking carefully towards the mall's elevators and to her fortune one was just opening but as she was about to get in, she noticed a pair of twins with quite scandalous looks.

Both were of white dyed hair, light purple paint on their lips and dressed as the delinquents they surely were.

Sakura just laughed awkwardly before moving away towards the stairs which weren't the automatic kind…

Looking up and taking into account her current state, Sakura gulped down the lump that formed in her throat took a firm grip on the handrail and took a step upwards. But she once gasped when the knot rubbed her again with the movement of her legs.

"That Naruto!" furiously thought Sakura as she took another stimulating step up.

After a couple of steps more, Sakura couldn't help but think she was walking on a long rope with knots running between her legs not showing any mercy to her current situation.

Step by step, Sakura's breathing grew sharper and shorter as her body continued to become even more sensitive to the point that even the rest of her clothes and the coat brushing her skin sent shivers through her.

The girl would kill anyone that though her actually enjoying the situation, so pinning the blame on Naruto she continued her climb until somehow she managed to reach the floor where she observed Ino browsing several kinds of cases.

Her friend noticed her and quickly went to her saying "Quick, come and tell me the kind of case Neji's tablet needs…Sakura?"

Ino saw Sakura and couldn't just make what to think of Sakura for her friend's face was red, had a few rivulets of sweat running down the sides and was breathing hard while looking like she was about to collapse.

Still it was the expression on her face that perplexed her more for it looked like the kind of face she usually had after an exhilarating competition. And even then it was a bit different and the little details for some reason made herself blush a little.

"Are you feeling well? You look awfully weird girl" commented Ino placing her hands on Sakura's arms and helping her reach a nearby bench.

Sakura smiled and even that managed to make Ino blush again, and said "Guess I have been feeling a bit funny lately"

Ino shook her head and said "Geez Sakura, if you aren't feeling well just say so! Just tell me what was Neji's brand of tablet and I'll get the rest. Then it's straight back home!"

Sakura nodded and quickly told Ino the brand of Neji's electronic device and even pitched in the kind of colors Neji preferred in his personal items to help Ino get done faster.

She then flopped on the bench and tried to rest but the ropes gave her no respite and forced her remain straight, forcing her to push out her chest. It was here that she felt very sensitive again and this time looking down her chest and under the coat noted that it was peculiar set of point on her chest that were quite sensitive.

"Even with my bra on?" thought Sakura resisting the urge to touch her chest.

"This bondage thing sure is a thing…" thought Sakura reminiscing on the many sensations she was going through.

Remembering who bound her in the first place, Sakura's expression became an angry one and clenching a fist the girl punched the wall hard enough for a soft thump to be heard.

"Damn that idiot!...He said I would be safe and nothing would happen…He said he would protect me!" growled Sakura with teary eyes as she slammed her fist on the wall again.

She huffed and crossing her arms together collected herself and proceeded to calm down and control her body. This unknowing that a set of sapphire eyes were observing her from a corner…

 **With Naruto**

"Boy is she mad! She is likely to punch my lights out when we get back…though her expressions are mighty fine…" thought Naruto wondering how best to approach Sakura without being seen by Ino and rouse suspicion.

"I brought some scissors to cut the ropes…But I'd rather avoid doing that since it took me forever to get that rope ready for bondage…" mused Naruto as two white haired twins walked past him and went to where phone casings were displayed and after browsing over them, one of them took a couple and slid them in his large jacket.

"Crap! Those idiots are shoplifting, hope they don't start a ruckus" thought Naruto as his sight went back to Naruto and what he saw made him very nervous for the girl had noticed the crime in process and seemed ready to step in.

"You idiot! Don't mess with them while in your condition! Let them be and let Mall security deal with them!" Naruto silently urged Sakura with his mind but the girl stood up and walked up to the twins.

"Hey, put those back on the rack and get out of here right now!" barked Sakura clenching her fists apparently unfettered by her current situation.

"What? What are you talking about sis?" said one of the twins already looking a bit nervous.

"The phone cases you just slipped in your jacket, put them back or I'll have security come here!" replied Sakura making the twins look troubled.

Seeing that the twins weren't complying, Sakura turned and finding a wandering guard started walking towards him making the twins panic and one of them reached for her pulling from the coat making the girl remember her looks under it.

The coat pulled a little making Sakura pull away and close it tightly, but judging the twins surprised looks, they had managed to have a quick glance of what was beneath.

"Did you see that Sakon?" said one of the twins with a cruel smirk.

"Sure did Ukon…" said the other turning with mirroring smirk.

Sakura panicked as her blush told on her and despite knowing their intentions, she couldn't muster her combat readiness as the quick stepping made the ropes rub all over again.

"Hey sis, mind showing us what's under the coat?" said one of the twins while the other began to circle the girl.

"Crap! They are unto you Sakura-chan!" thought Naruto seeing the Ino was almost done with her shopping, but fearing that Sakura could be caught in such a condition he ran from his hiding spot towards the twins.

As one of the twins was about to grab Sakura by her arms, Naruto barreled into him making them both roll on the floor for a moment.

"The hell?!" said the twin in front of Sakura as he walked past her to help his brother get up as Naruto sprang to his feet with a feral grin.

"What's your deal man?!" asked the tackled teen with a twitching eye.

"What's inside this!" said Naruto with a foxy grin holding out a snake skin wallet.

The stricken teen patted his back pocket and growling turned towards Naruto and said "Give it back you fucker…"

Naruto replied "I'll will if you catch me!" and then dashed down the stairs next to him making the twins forget all about Sakura and chase after Naruto.

Sakura sighed in relief thinking that Naruto fulfilled his promise to protect her, but as Ino returned to her she frowned and told her "Get a guard! Quick!"

Ino blinked but quickly complied…

 **Sakura's apartment**

At the end Naruto had been unable to outrun the twins and when they caught up with him their numerical superiority quickly overwhelmed him despite his best effort.

He managed to land a couple of good punches on them, but at the end he got on the receiving end of many more and a couple of kicks…

Fortunately for him the mall guards came quickly and broke up the fight and due to his losing end and better clothing, all blame was cast on the twins for the incident despite them accusing Naruto of stealing their wallet. Needless to say that when the phone cases dropped from their jackets their fate was sealed…

After the incident, Sakura bade Ino goodbye without alerting her to Naruto's presence and in turn managed to help the boy back to her apartment where she patched him up with a first aid kit…

She was partly excited over the still burning sensation of the ropes, but more so that Naruto had come to her rescue when she needed him most.

Naruto though, when she was done curing him, bowed his head…

"Thank you Naruto…you really protected me…" softly whispered Sakura as she closed the kit.

"That was dumb…" replied Naruto equally soft.

"What?..." asked Sakura a bit surprised.

"That was dumb and reckless beyond belief! You could have been found out by those guys and be forced to do heavens' know what! And what of Ino or if any other person saw you?! Or took video or pictures from you?! You could have ruined your life then and there!" accused Naruto trembling with clenched fists.

Sakura tried to put her hands on his shoulders but deciding against it she said "But they didn't…can't we drop this?..."

"We can't! I can't risk you getting in trouble like this!" barked Naruto with anger and fear mixed in his reddened face.

Sakura blushed in return and bowing her head remained silent.

Naruto breathed out long and hard and getting behind the sitting Sakura, removed the coat saying "I guess it's time I took this thing off"

With that Naruto started undoing the knots that kept the binding together and as he let go of the rope then entire thing loosened surprising the girl as she suddenly sucked in air filling her chest expand with an electrifying sense of release that became the ultimate stimulation of the night.

Sakura enjoyed the feeling and feeling drowsy, she fell back on a surprised Naruto who went mute with embarrassment as he pulled the ropes from around Sakura and gently discarded them to a side.

Overcome with the sensations Sakura was simply resting contently on Naruto who inturn was doing his best to remain calm and avoid panicking. His eyes then cast down and noticed a red mark on Sakura's barely exposed skin.

He took a finger to it and tracing the mark he whispered "I am sorry I marked your skin like this Sakura-chan…"

The girl heard him but said nothing as he continued "But you know what?"

At that Sakura now turned to look at him from the corner of her eye and was pleased to see him no longer angry but somewhat akin to proud.

"You did a fine job out there…Your first binding was great and you even walked out for a couple of hours…Bet you enjoyed yourself despite all…" started to say Naruto as he now took a strand of Sakura's hair and started to play with it.

"Great job Sakura-chan…guess we did have some fun after all" said Naruto still playing with Sakura's hair as she couldn't help but enjoy his praise for some reason.

Gripping his hair now though, he said "But we won't always get this lucky so…I promise to get better at this…believe it"

Sakura sighed and whispered "Alright…"

 **The Next Day**

Naruto was in his room as going up and down on his arms as he performed several push-ups while counting under his breath with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"I am not exactly that out of shape or weak for that matter but putting the ropes on Sakura did made my hands feel strained when I was done and being unable to outrun those punks also speak poorly of me" thought Naruto as he continued.

"If I want to get good at this I need build up my strength and endurance or I might hurt Sakura-chan!" thought Naruto as he huffed and finished doing his push-ups getting up back on his feet.

Just as he was going to start doing squats, he noticed his mother standing with a surprised expression on her face by the door.

Naruto blushed and his mother expression became a sly one and raising a hand to her mouth said "Fu fu fu, so improving your looks for the ladies huh?!"

Naruto's face exploded and he started yelling several curses at his mother who skipped away with a giggle.

 **AN: Done!**

 **Sorry for the long wait for an update but things have been hectic around work and I am finishing a new PC build up that is taking longer and more money than I expected.**

 **So how do you like the story so far? Any ideas or suggestions?**

 **I know I am still ripping the original story but I'll try to pitch in some of my own ideas to mix it up a bit. If this bothers you too much let know and I'll see how best to address the situation.**

 **I'll try to update faster too!**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	4. Acknowledgement

**Chapter 4: Acknowledgement**

The last knot unmade and the whole set of ropes suddenly sprang loose letting the girl exhale out and quickly inhale as the sensation of release overwhelmed her making her go dizzy and wobbly.

The girl relaxed back and fell between the legs of a sitting man where upon feeling his knee she rested her head on it sighing as her body heaved with the waves of release still coming from her body.

"You did great Sakura-chan…you were magnificent…" suddenly a young male voice echoed as the girl felt him take a strand of her hair and began to play with it in his hand.

Sakura mewled at his words while rubbing against her head against his knee which in turn prompted the man to let go of her hair and move a hand to gently cup her face from the jaw and run his fingers over it.

"You are great Sakura-chan…" the man said making Sakura purr contently.

"More, tell me more…" sighed Sakura enjoying the pleasure and the kind words.

"Sakura…" the voice echoed again though its pitch varied for some reason.

"Touch me more, praise me more please Naru…" mumbled Sakura.

"Sakura…wake up" the male voice said again and this time the girl had to open her eyes for its sound was now clearly different.

Opening her eyes and blinking as light blinded her Sakura realized she had dozed off and looking up realized she was leaning on a bothered looking Neji who sported the faintest of blushes.

Realizing their position, Sakura shot up straight and quickly said "I-I am so sorry Neji!"

"It is no problem…you seem tired so I said nothing to let you sleep but our stop is coming up" commented Neji quickly regaining his usual composed and dignified demeanor.

Sakura just nodded and blushing deeply she bowed her head to hide her face and thought "These dreams will get me in a ton of trouble one of these days! Stupid Naruto…"

Stepping down from the bus, Sakura remembered that on that day she needed to reach the school early so she took the bus instead of her usual relaxed walk. And on board she found Neji who apparently used the bus often since he lived some ways from their school.

She never asked but apparently Neji was from a very traditionalist wealthy family and his standing wasn't very high in it despite his many obvious talents. She heard the rumor once that he was the equivalent of a superior servant in it but his family kept a lot to itself so she just guessed that Neji didn't have a great relationship with his family to begin with so attempted to be independent from them as much as he could.

This made Neji a boy who liked to stand out and proof how talented and dedicated he was to others. He won the student body elections due to his good looks but mostly because being student president was too much of a hassle for many students. So if he wanted the job no one was about to fight it.

"You have my thanks Sakura" suddenly said Neji catching Sakura by surprise as she wandered through her thoughts on him.

"W-What for?" asked Sakura not knowing what exactly was Neji being thankful for.

"The new case for my tablet of course" said Neji with a faint smile.

"The one Ino bought for your birthday?" asked Sakura in response as she saw the light brown new case for Neji's tablet.

"Indeed, Ino may have bought it but I heard you were the one who gave her the idea. I was in need of one so thanks once more" said Neji making Sakura feel a bit bad that her friend didn't get the full credit for the successful gift.

Still remembering the night she and Ino bought the case, Sakura couldn't help but remember the other events of said date and blushed thinking "That was some night…"

"E-Excuse me, you are with the student council right?" suddenly asked a young girlish voice making Neji and Sakura round to meet a dark haired girl who looked troubled.

Neji nodded and replied "Yes we are, can we help you with something?"

The girl blushed over Neji's court demeanor, and good looks of course, and said "Yes, we want to use the music room for practice before class starts but there is a group of male students currently using it…"

Sakura blinked over the girl not being able to handle it again, but Neji cut to chase and said "Have you asked them to leave the room?"

The girl blushed embarrassed this time and replied "Well…the thing is that they are…talking about…naughty things and they seemed not very friendly…"

Neji nodded and said "I see, very well we shall see to it then"

Sakura suddenly had the feeling she knew who were the culprits and thought "Please don't be there Naruto…"

 **At the Music Room**

"So your mom caught you working out?" suddenly said Kiba as he went about with his scissors cutting carefully from a thick book.

"Huh? W-Who told you?!" asked Naruto as Shikamaru and Chouji chuckled while they played checkers over a Piano.

"Your mom posted it online and my mom commented it to me saying I should follow your example and stop being a lazy pervert dumbass…" said Kiba with a grin and a slight blush on his face.

"So that's why you look beaten as of late" chimed Chouji as he took chips from a bag next to the board.

"Trying to impress the ladies?" smartly said Shikamaru as he beat Chouji in a series of swift moves though his broad friend didn't seem to mind.

"Shut it!" barked Naruto looking annoyed as he felt sore all over.

Seeing him from the corner of his eye, Shikamaru sighed and said "If you are serious about it then you need to stretch and build your endurance. Take early or late runs to do so, then strength exercise shouldn't be too harsh on you"

Naruto nodded but before he could say something Kiba said "Done!"

"What were you doing?" asked Shino sitting on an bench where he closed a book related to insects on the country side.

Turning to address his friends, Kiba held up a series of round cuts which on closer inspection depicted the school's most attractive girls facing a camera with varying expressions.

"You take one of these" said Kiba raising his hand with the cuts on it before adding "And you then use them on this" raising a thick magazine with an anthology of the adult entertainment hottest stars.

At that his friends observed Kiba place the magazine down and opening it he turned the pages and landing on the picture he wanted, took Ino's picture and placed it on the body of a young model wearing a very sexy school uniform costume as she was on a very suggestive position showing her chest.

At that Kiba's mates scrambled and saw that the picture scarily fit the model.

"Wow, I kind of can see that being the real deal…" thought Naruto as Kiba laughed.

"I bought this rare anthology magazine because it sported many of the industry's models and as you know they have a variety of bodies. Then we cut our dear classmates and we match them from head to toe! And the end result are our best fantasies sort of coming true!" commented Kiba making his friends wonder how big of a pervert he could be.

Nevertheless they took to his idea easily and soon all were skimming through the magazine while arguing about which girl fitted any given model through the pages.

As they went and had a good laugh here and there, they finally came to Sakura's picture which froze Naruto in place while the guys decided which remaining model would be the best fit. Sakura's picture though wasn't very gracious as it showed her frowning with a slight pout.

"I think she would be best on Kira the hell rider!" suddenly said Kiba placing Sakura's picture on a kneeling red haired model clad with long black leather sleeves and a black leather garter belt with leather high heeled boots.

The model itself was slim built and with small breasts, though the striking trait were her larger than average nipples and areolas which made Naruto cringe with disgust.

"The hell are you doing?! That can't be Sakura!" barked Naruto taking hold of the magazine.

The other guys chuckled for a moment before going silent as Naruto continued "That's totally not her body type, Kira is in her bones! And her breasts?! Sakura's are way better shaped and don't even get me started on these kind of nipples!"

Seeing no response Chouji's eyes signaled him that someone was behind and just as he was turning the magazine was plucked from his hand and quickly rolled up into a pipe which then landed on his head.

Rubbing his head, Naruto opened his eyes and observed a blushing but quite angry Sakura holding the rolled up magazine with a blushing girl behind her and an angry looking Neji next to them.

"Seriously…excuse me but members from the Classic Music Club need to use the room. So could you go somewhere else?" said Sakura with a cold glare that managed to intimidate all but Naruto.

"Huh? She could just have told us, no need to get the school's top brass" said Kiba earning him a look of incredulity from his friends.

"Considering the nature of your conversation I can't blame our underclassman for seeking aid. In any case, just use some other room, there are plenty available at this hour and do mind bringing such explicit materials to school. I won't report you this time but do remember your environment" said Neji looking quite angry himself but keeping his composure managed to make the F Class students groan as they picked up their things and left.

Naruto though observed Sakura and the girl's cold glare softened and eventually made her blush and avert her gaze while thinking "If you don't want to meet at school don't pull stuff like this…"

Placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder Neji said "Good work Sakura, let's go to the council room now. This incident took us some time and we need to be done before class starts"

Naruto observed this with a surprised expression that lasted one second and then turned into one of frustration that prompted him to leave faster pushing his way next to Shino who simply said "Rude…"

Sakura though noticed and wondered as she unrolled the magazine on her hands and looking down on it blushed and spat "Crap! Forgot to give it back!"

 **After Classes**

Having placed the dirty magazine in a sport's bag from the school's deposit, as to avoid having it amidst her things in her backpack, Sakura finally arrived at her building and blushing turned around to give it back to Naruto.

But instead she saw her neighbor Kushina locking the door as she seemed like leaving for yet another of her long lasting business trips.

"Hi auntie, leaving on business again?" asked Sakura making Kushina turn around with a smile.

"Yes, you know how it is with the assorted sales world. Opportunity jumps from anywhere and you have to be ready!" commented Kushina smiling in that manner Naruto managed some years back.

"Indeed…Say is Naruto home?" asked Sakura making Kushina relax.

"Nah, that lazy son of mine must be at a magazine store browsing through the naughty stuff again. Don't know why though since we have internet…You needed him for something?" commented Kushina making Sakura wonder how much of a progressive parent her neighbor was.

"Ah yeah, I wanted to give something back to him" said Sakura showing Kushina the sports bag.

"Sure, I'll leave it real quick in his room and be on my way then" began to say Kushina as she made to grab the bag. But Sakura recoiled quickly with a tiny blush on her face.

"S-Sorry auntie, but he will get mad if you hand it back. I'll give it to him in person if you don't mind" said Sakura nervously.

Kushina blinked and seeing her watch said "Fine, then how about you wait for him inside? Shouldn't take him long to return home. Well, got to go, tell him dinner is in the microwave and be sure to have him say thank you for your trouble!"

Kushina opened the door and letting Sakura in, bade her good bye and left quickly.

Sakura closed the door and seeing Naruto's apartment noticed that it was very similar to her own, but that was a given due to being in the same apartment building.

"Sure feels cozier than my place…" though Sakura remembering how absent her parents have been for a while.

She then walked to Naruto's room and sat on his bed while she took a more careful look around since the last time she was there was during the crisis that sparked her row of breathers with the boy.

The room was quite plain and the mirror opposite of her own which was right next to hers.

To her surprise no naughty stuff was on sight though she could understand given Naruto's peculiar hobbies.

Resisting the temptation to search for the stuff and risk Naruto's anger, Sakura observed the bag where the magazine was in and blushing opened it and brought it up to her.

The girl skimmed through the pages and finally saw what the guys had been doing with it. In some parts she noticed that the guys had been fairly accurate and in others couldn't help but giggle at their picks.

Eventually she reached the page where her picture had been added to a model and that made her blush deepen in shade.

Focusing on the model's nipples, Sakura unmade her jacket and staring at her chest thought "Thank goodness mine aren't like that…they look so weird though…"

She then poked her left breast right where her nipple would be and pressing it a few times felt it harden.

"Mine aren't weird it seems…" thought Sakura as she sighed while rubbing around it.

After a few moments, Sakura's eyes went wide and the girl angrily stood up and buttoning her jacket punched Naruto's bed thinking "Argh! Look what you make me do you perverted moron!"

As she punched the bed the pillows at the head moved and beneath them a shade of yellow caught the pinkette's attention making her reach beneath them and feeling plastic brought out the hidden good which turned out to be an S&M magazine.

"Wow!...This is his secret stash?" thought Sakura as she blushed and licked her lips.

Turning around to confirm her solitude, Sakura took the magazine and taking a long breath opened it.

As she skimmed through the pages, Sakura saw numerous models bound in ropes similar to the ones Naruto had.

But unlike during her first experience, these models were bound with much more rope in several positions that effectively denied them any movement or any resistance to whoever did them.

All of the models sported different stages of nudity and many were placed in embarrassing positions exposing them in ways Sakura would probably die from.

Turning the pages the positions and bindings became more outrageous and eventually she found some of the models bound and suspended by the ropes from ceilings and wooden beams.

All of the models had suffering expressions but on closer inspection they were expressions that debated themselves between embarrassment, pain and ecstasy.

Feeling warm inside, Sakura began to breathe slowly while a hand reached for her chest as she wondered "Did I make such faces when Naruto bound me? Is this what follows?"

Finding her hardened nipple once again, Sakura rubbed it with one hand while with the other turned the pages slowly as a blush covered her face.

Picturing herself in such a situation she couldn't help but lick her lips and breathe harder as her imagination ran wild…

 **With Naruto**

Being done with browsing the S&M books at the store and disappointed that a certain novelist's work wasn't published yet, he walked back home thinking of Sakura and their brief encounter at school.

And as he remembered, he couldn't help but notice how friendly Neji was with her…

He had known Neji Hyuga for years since early middle school and had always found the guy quite the hard ass. Back then he was also a bit arrogant until Naruto decked him with an uppercut during a brawl whose reason he couldn't remember now.

"Thinking about it, it shouldn't surprise me. He and Sakura are both members of the Student Council and are both elite students from A class…" thought Naruto with a lowered head as he walked the streets back home as night fell on the city.

"And what if Sakura even gets a boyfriend? The only thing we get along these days for is for her breathers…and that's just to help her relax. They…don't mean anything beyond that, we both get what we want and that's that I guess" continued to think Naruto frowning and grinding his teeth in annoyance.

Growling Naruto made a fist and shaking his head said "But again, Neji is so not Sakura's type. I mean, the guy is a total stuck up and has a stick so far up his rear that you could probably see it through his eyes with the right angle!"

Smirking and reaching his building, the boy finally thought "Besides…he doesn't really know Sakura, not as I do in any case…"

Feeling better about the whole situation Naruto finally reached his place and entering turned around noticing that all lights were out which meant that his mom left once again on another sales job.

He guessed dinner was at the microwave so sighing he went for his room, but when he got to it noticed that the door was slightly open and the lights were on.

Fearing for a moment that an intruder got into the apartment, Naruto approached the room as quietly as he could and before he reached for the door heard heavy breathing which clearly signaled him to someone being in his place after all.

Making fists in both hands, Naruto got close to the door and peeking in took him a moment to get used to the glare of the light before finally realizing who was inside.

He saw Sakura's distinctive hair and noticed the girl sitting on his bed while looking down at something he couldn't see.

He saw that the girl was breathing hard with a hand on her chest while with the other she seemed to be turning the pages.

Sighing in relief that it wasn't a burglar but just Sakura, Naruto relaxed and decided to play a little prank on Sakura so pushing the door open silently he approached her just as quietly. He was about to give her a scare but when she noticed the book she was going through and what her other hand was actually doing he froze.

"She found those?!...Well, they were just under my pillow so no surprise I guess." Thought Naruto in confusion and embarrassment.

Seeing that Sakura remained too focused to notice him, Naruto thought "She seems to be enjoying that book and bit too much too…"

Smirking, Naruto came up with a mischievous idea and so he calmed down and made a slight coughing noise.

Sakura nearly jumped at his coughing and in the sudden jolt the magazine she was reading and the one she brought back fell to the ground. From the magazine where the cuts were placed on, her own picture slid out.

"N-N-Naruto! W-Welcome home! I-I was just…" begain to say a blushing and embarrassed Sakura when Naruto knelt down to pick up the magazines.

Not saying anything at first, Naruto took Sakura's picture and the S&M magazine while saying "Seriously Sakura, who goes around messing with other people's private stuff? You don't see me rummaging through your room now, right?"

Sakura looked away embarrassed and muttered a soft "Sorry…"

"You must really be into this though, I mean getting tied up" suddenly said Naruto making the girl look back at him with surprise and a bright blush on her face.

Opening the S&M magazine, Naruto looked at several picture until finally deciding on one and placing Sakura's picture on it, turned it around for the girl to see before saying "Guess getting tied up left a greater impression than I thought. You must have enjoyed it way more than I thought"

Sakura resisted the urge to lick her lips and turning away said "Of course not you dummy! I just saw the magazine and realized that there are many ways to tie someone up…"

Smirking Naruto directed Sakura a predatory glance and said "Mmm, say Sakura, would you like me to tie you up like this? And take pictures too?"

Sakura's eyes went wide and the girl just managed to give a breathless "What?"

Humming pleased, Naruto continued "But to take pictures like these you would need to be naked then…You could wear a bathing suit then and after I tie you up just like in this magazine, then I could take pictures of you bound"

Sakura smiled nervously but remained silent.

"Yeah, that should make your heart race like crazy, to have dirty pictures you couldn't show anyone no matter what. Pictures you could use to always remember and perhaps want more taken later on?" continued Naruto enjoying Sakura's confused and excited expression.

Looking away Sakura licked her lips at the thought of having such a naughty secret. Such a thought made her body tremble and prompted her to hug her body putting a hand on the shoulder Neji's hand had landed on earlier in the day.

This for some reason made Naruto's eye twitch and groaning he said "But would this be truly alright with you?"

"Huh?" asked Sakura confused over the sudden change in Naruto's tone.

"I mean, tied up like this you would be completely defenseless and unable to do anything. I might be tempted to do something really bad to you, you know?" said Naruto sounding slightly angry.

"N-Naruto?" softly asked Sakura wondering where that anger came from.

"Maybe I would use the pictures to blackmail you and have you do all kinds of awful things? Have you thought about it?" asked Naruto now frowning deeply.

"W-What's wrong?" wanted to ask Sakura having lost the excitement in her chest.

"Seriously Sakura…are you that big of a pervert that you don't mind the consequences?! Do you know me that much you can trust me like that?!" asked Naruto short of shouting.

Sakura seemed lost and this made Naruto throw his magazine at his desk and then he said "Geez, just think things more thoroughly will you?! Now get out I have stuff to do!"

Sakura seemed confused but knowing she was intruding just got up and directing a look at Naruto's back, quietly departed his room and apartment…

At this Naruto jumped on his bed landing on his face and against his pillow let out a loud snarl.

He then lifted his face and resting his chin on the pillow thought "Man, I screwed up big time"

"Why did I say those things? Why did I get so angry just then?" thought Naruto looking to the shared balcony he had with Sakura's place.

"I mean, for a while now I realized that I never really got a shot with Sakura…she is so smart, disciplined and dedicated…and pretty" sadly thought Naruto burying his face in the pillow.

"Everyone relies on her, everyone likes her and everyone say she will do great in life…so I shouldn't be surprised that she went out of my league long ago…" continued Naruto as he rolled on his back and stretching looked at the ceiling.

"Meanwhile I…after he left, I couldn't really find it in me to keep pushing forth…I got lazy, I stopped caring and to be honest, one year away from graduating and I don't have a clue of what I want to do afterwards" thought Naruto closing his eyes.

"I am jealous that she managed to move on so well that it felt as if she was leaving me behind…but it was just me who stopped on his tracks…" sighed Naruto grinding his teeth in frustration.

"But these breathers…I am so happy that I get to do them with Sakura-chan if only to help her! I forget all the bad stuff and just enjoy that little side of hers no one knows…" thought Naruto with a sad smile.

 **The Next Day**

"Why did he get so angry all of a sudden?" thought Sakura as she looked out the window as the teacher went on the lecture which she had already prepared for.

"He said he would do something really bad or blackmail me…but I know he would never do such a thing. I mean, he came to my rescue when those delinquents were about to reveal my binding. And they would have done something really bad then…" thought Sakura as she noticed she drew a few doodles on her notebook.

Once class was over Sakura went to a book store and taking her time, made her way to the adult section where she grabbed an S&M magazine and quickly went through the cashier and paid. All the while bowing her head in embarrassment…

Once at home and having changed into more comfortable clothes she sat on her desk to begin her usual daily study and planning. But this time she brought the magazine out and skimmed through the pictures with a bright blush on her face.

"But maybe I am truly too much of a pervert?" thought Sakura as she went through the pages going from one dirty picture to an even dirtier one all the while wondering about how it would be to be in such situations.

"I mean, I do take Naruto's time for myself and even he has to study sometimes and there must be things he wants to do on his own time right?" thought Sakura as she sighed.

"Still…enduring the pain, the embarrassment, putting on naughty stuff and even going outside to do these things. To be ordered, to be complimented…why do I enjoy it so much?" thought Sakura slightly upset about herself.

"But now…he probably doesn't want to help me with my breathers anymore. I mean, he was really upset and he is probably spooked that I enjoy this too much…" thought Sakura with a sad expression that became an enraged one when she saw how much time she had spent dwelling on the matter and reading the S&M magazine.

"Argh! This isn't helping me!...Stupid Naruto…" thought Sakura looking at her closet and licking her lips got to it…

 **With Naruto**

Panting, Naruto stood up after a series of sit ups and after drying the sweat off his face he dropped on his bed and thought "Why am I still doing this? I mean, after telling Sakura those things there won't be any more breathers for certain"

"Well, it's a good habit in any case I guess and beats having to study too…" reasoned Naruto stretching on his bed.

Looking up to his wall he thought "But it's alright I guess. No more having to study up new techniques, coming up with new ideas or having to play the Dom part. It's quite a hassle and it was all for her in any case"

Sighing contently Naruto thought "Yup, it's for the best. She can get back to her studies and I get back to my favorite routine…"

But right before he got up to take a shower two distinct knocks came from his shared wall making his eyes shot wide open making the boy think "No way!" as he got up and as if automatic got dressed.

In a trance, Naruto quickly put his "instruments" in a sports bag and then swiftly left the apartment.

Sakura's apartment door was left unlocked and Naruto entering made straight for the girl's room where an unexpected but amazing sight awaited.

Clad in a one piece swimsuit of dark red with white stripes on the sides, Sakura stood hugging her chest with an embarrassed expression and a bright blush on her face.

"Y-You said to wear a swimsuit right?!" asked Sakura looking at Naruto who seemed quite surprised himself.

Looking troubled Sakura looked away and said "I-I know that maybe you don't want to help me with my breathers anymore…but if you help then I promise that I…"

Sakura stopped as she observed Naruto make an expression that debated itself between happiness and relief.

Burying his face on his fore arm, Naruto revealed his face with a confident smile and said "My my, Sakura-chan, you really are a pervert huh?"

Sakura didn't say anything but instead looked away with a small smile as she knew that Naruto would help her after all.

 **Moments Later**

Naruto stepped out of Sakura's room and went straight for her restroom where he bit his lower lip to keep him from shouting out his relief and joy that despite all, Sakura still wanted to do breathers with him.

Calming down Naruto thought "Alright, calm down. She can't see you happy or eager else she won't get right in the act. Damn! Being a Dom can be a pain sometimes…but to see Sakura like this is well worth it"

Thinking that just binding her this time wouldn't suffice for this breather, Naruto looked around and saw some baby oil in her cabinet. And with that he came with a naughty idea that just might raise the bar for Sakura that night…

Coming back to Sakura's room the girl asked "Everything alright? You just went to the restroom without saying anything…"

Naruto smirked and said "Yup, everything's all right…say Sakura-chan, for this night's breather I would like to put a special rule"

Sakura gulped and nodded letting Naruto continue "As I said the other night, I remain a guy and seeing…a very attractive girl so defenseless and in such a situation, I may do something neither wants. So the rule I propose is that to every request I make of you, you'll have to give me permission by saying Okay Sure!"

"Needless to say, if you say no then we stop the whole thing. That way you remain in control of everything that happens tonight. Is that alright with you?" finished saying Naruto pulling out his camera from the sports bag.

Sakura observed him and thought "What's with the rule? Well, no matter, Naruto wouldn't do such things to me I am sure"

Sakura sighed and opening her eyes smiled and said "Okay sure"

At that the camera snapped making Sakura blush and say "W-What?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Nothing much, just felt like taking a picture of you. Here, see"

Sakura approached the boy and looking into the camera saw a picture of herself with a light blush on her face and a serene smile. Nevertheless there was something oddly alluring about it and the girl couldn't help feel a bit embarrassed.

"Mind if I send it to everyone on school?" suddenly asked Naruto looking at the girl from the corner of his eye.

Sakura blinked surprised but considering how harmless the picture was just said "Okay sure…it's just a portrait picture of my face…"

Naruto chuckled again and said "I'll be sure to that later then…"

Walking away from Sakura, Naruto turned and squatting aimed the camera at the blushing girl and said "Alright, how about you give us a sexy pose?"

"S-Sexy?!" thought Sakura as her heart began hammering in her chest.

Calming down Sakura turned her head slightly away and flexing a leg she rested her head on one hand and placed the other behind her exposing her body frontally.

Naruto gulped and quickly snapped the picture while saying "Great, that's it"

The boy observed the picture on the camera and said "It looks great you know? I have said so before but you are really sexy Sakura-chan! Just standing there made for quite the view!"

Sakura blushed but smiled nevertheless at Naruto's compliments; she knew maybe they were stage but hearing them still made her quite happy.

"Let's continue then, alright?" asked Naruto knowing the girl wouldn't refuse and when she gave a nervous "Okay sure" he went on to command Sakura to adopt different poses.

She had her open her legs and hold her arms while arching her back slightly; bend over and show her chest; sit down and lift her slightly bent legs at different angles and so on.

Naruto by now was almost huffing with his own excitement but blinking he calmed down and as he browsed the pictures once more said "I have told before right? How guys look at you? How some have come to lust after you?"

"T-That again?" thought Sakura who just couldn't believe there were guys who looked at her that way.

"How about you give us some service then? Something to get really excited about?" asked Naruto aiming the camera at the girl again.

Sakura growled and burning with embarrassment replied "O-Okay sure!"

She then placed a hand on her hip and with the other made a peace sign while winking and slightly sticking out her tongue. The boy seemed slightly surprised and after fumbling with the camera a bit took the picture and stood up from his squatting position.

Walking to the girl he brought her to the bed and there showed the pictures in the camera while saying "See? You really are sexy Sakura-chan! Guys really do look at you…in that way"

Sakura went through the pictures while thinking "Am I really sexy? Do guys really think those things of me?"

"Let's continue shall we?" asked Naruto as Sakura nodded and gave back the camera.

"I want you to lie on the bed, alright?" asked Naruto stepping away from the bed where the girl blushed and looking very embarrassed just barked "O-Okay sure!"

There he had Sakura adopt several positions that showed her body from different angles. Some exposing her body, other hugging it and trying to hide it and on others she would show her backside.

"Yeah, even on a bed you still look oh so sexy…" said Naruto making Sakura go even redder.

Naruto then started to make zoom takes of Sakura's different body areas which in turn made the girl conscious and attempt to hide them.

Naruto would focus on her navel, her armpits, her crotch, her knees, her feet…and Sakura would squirm to hide them though failing and instead giving the boy a number of even better poses.

"Now now, you have to face the camera Sakura-chan…" said Naruto zooming on Sakura's face who blushing turned to the camera removing her arms which in turn were pressing her breasts and smiling said "Okay sure"

Naruto chuckled and sitting on the bed compelled Sakura to watch the pictures with him while saying "Those raunchy idols don't have anything on you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled again at the compliment, perverted as it was and allowed her to think "I-I can be sexy if I try…"

"But damn are these pictures great huh? Kind of a shame only we get to enjoy them, huh?" said Naruto looking at the girl with mischief written all over his face.

"What?" wondered Sakura as she feared the boy's next words.

"What do you say if we share them with our classmates? Think they'll like them? I mean, you just look great Sakura-chan!" said Naruto making the girl bush at the compliments and frown at the prospect of having the pictures ogled by everyone at school.

Still the thought made her shiver and huffing angrily said "Okay sure"

Naruto seemed surprised, but keeping in line he replied "Great, first thing in the morning then!"

"Geez!" thought Sakura.

"Get off the bed now Sakura-chan, I want you to squat down" commanded Naruto stepping away from the bed and squatting down himself.

Sakura turned away from Naruto and began to lower herself when the boy stopped her and said "Squat down that is with your legs spread open"

Sakura blushed deeply and breathing deeply whispered "Okay sure" and did as asked opening her legs wide.

She then heard the camera whirring and then the sound of it snapping a picture of her figure in such a strange yet alluring position.

"Look at m-me…I mean the camera!" said Naruto blushing quite a bit himself.

Sakura turned her head to barely spy the boy from a corner of her face but for some reason she saw his face redden further which made her even more conscious and want to hide her bottom. But all she managed was to put her hands on her rear making for an even better picture for Naruto to snap, and snap it he did…

She then licked her lips and this made Naruto trip over thinking "Man that was so freaking hot!"

Getting on his knees Naruto blinked and thought "Alright, calm down, there is still a lot that needs to be done!"

Going for his bag, Naruto said "Now hold still Sakura-chan, we are taking things up a notch!"

"What?" thought Sakura as she heard the b oy fumbling with his bag.

She then let out her breath in surprise when she felt a soft rope looping around her wrists and tightening before she could even react.

"W-What are you doing Naruto?!" yelped Sakura as the boy finished tying her wrists up in a manner that didn't hurt her but at the same time held firm.

Right before she could turn though her sight was blocked by a blindfold mask which made the girl yelp and say "Hey! What did you do?!"

Naruto chuckled and whispering in the girl's ear said "Just taking things up a notch Sakura-chan…"

That made the girl blush but giving her no time to rest the boy took more rope and started looping it around her body once more framing her breasts, crisscrossing her belly and going right over her crotch.

"Damn, I am getting good at this" thought Naruto as he gave the ropes a final pull tensing the whole tangling and eliciting a tremor from Sakura's body.

The boy then went for Sakura's feet and proceeded to tie them up effectively putting an end to the girl's mobility and simply leaving her a squirming lump of bound flesh.

"N-Naruto…" said Sakura wondering where the boy was and what he intended to do next.

"Now now Sakura-chan, do you know why I blinded you?" asked Naruto in a mischievous tone as the girl gasped.

"Because your eyes were getting the way of the whole experience. Now let your body "see" the whole thing" continued Naruto before the girl could answer.

Sakura in turn heeded his words and realized that being unable to see heightened the rest of her senses and with that she became acutely aware of the ropes binding her body, of her heart beating like a war drum in her ears and the realization of how vulnerable she was.

Unable to help herself, Sakura licked her lips once more but could barely enjoy the moment when she felt Naruto's finger grazing the rope binding her and on a sudden jolt of her body, his finger slipped and touched her exposed skin on the side of her hip.

"T-That just no was him…touching me…" thought Sakura as her heart skipped a beat.

"A-Alright Sakura-chan, how about he get you up?" suggested Naruto as he grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and brought her up to a kneeling position that due to the bindings made her spread open her legs and basically expose her body in a very naughty pose.

The new position tensed all of the ropes and taking the blinding effect Sakura couldn't help but feel every inch of them covering her body.

"M-My body…I can feel it all. It's limits, it's shape…more than that my skin feels as if it could sense anything, my muscles strained against the rope feel really good too…" thought Sakura as her breathing increased.

"You should take a look at yourself Sakura-chan, you look really beautiful right now" suddenly said Naruto as he took his camera.

Sakura blushed at the praise though she didn't think she looked that well.

"But you are blindfolded right now. How about I take a bunch of pictures of you then? I can show them all to you afterwards" said Naruto making Sakura snap back from her reverie.

She was about to shout her refusal but remembering the rules she gulped and growling said "O-Okay sure…"

Naruto chuckled and then started to snap pictures one after another making the girl blush over the sound of the camera taking them in rapid succession.

The boy though didn't stay fixed and started to circle Sakura while taking more pictures from varying angles and heights.

"He better not be taking weird pictures!" thought Sakura as she moved trying to figure where was the boy and where he was aiming his camera.

But her struggle was in vain for Naruto moved to fast and without sequence taking many sexy opportunity shots that at times made the girl turn around quickly and at others protesting over him making zoom ins to different areas.

"Geez! I swear if he took a shot of my butt I'll punch his teeth in!" angrily thought Sakura as her body leaned forward after losing balance during a turn.

Naruto in turn blushed and gulping thought "This is it! The moment of truth!"

He licked his own lips and then flexing the fingers of his left hand moved it towards her rear and after hesitating for a breath he grabbed it and gave it a good squeeze.

Sakura in turn rose up in surprise but due to the bindings and her position didn't last and fell softly on her chest again thinking "Did he just grabbed…my ass?! The nerve!"

Still the girl just gasped in surprise being unable to utter a word as Naruto, a great blush now covering his face, gulped once again and using the back of his hand pressed it over Sakura's crotch making the rope to dig into her most private parts.

Sakura yelped and over feeling such a daring invasion started to squirm while gasping "No! Stop it Naru…ahh!"

Naruto began rubbing the back of his hand over Sakura's crotch making the girl try to escape him and soon her gasps started to elicit a sound more like a moan.

Sakura though was quite troubled by him and managing to growl said "Stop it Naruto!"

At this Naruto let go of Sakura but he wasn't done and reaching for the girl's chin he started to lift her while he said "I want a picture of that face now…"

"I am pummeling you big dummy!" thought Sakura as the boy began to pull but she resisted becoming surprised when she was unable to overcome his strength. The angle of her body didn't help her but she never suspected the boy to be that strong to begin with given his slacking on P.E.

Flipping her the girl ended up on her back lying on the bed giving Naruto another frontal view of her body and a very embarrassed defeated expression on what could be seen of her face.

"Damn it! Tied up like this I can't resist him" thought Sakura in frustration as she just grew more bothered with the snapping sounds of the camera that by now she guessed probably had over 50 pictures of her in such conditions.

Naruto then grew bolder and began manipulating Sakura's body to adopt a number of poses that made the rope dig in deeply or have her exposed more than she could bear making her grow more and more embarrassed…and excited.

"I am at his mercy…" thought Sakura as the camera continued to snap more pictures and she couldn't help but lick her lips. Nevertheless Sakura grew angry at the same time that he was getting a bit too familiar with her body so when he went to grab her again she managed to guess his position and growling delivered a kick to his chin while saying "Enough already!"

The kick though wasn't as powerful as it could be and getting up Naruto rubbed his chin and chuckling said "Sorry about that, thought you were enjoying it"

Frowning under the blindfold Sakura replied "Who would you pervert?!"

Naruto chuckled making Sakura angrier and said "I was just saying since, well, your nipples sure are telling another story"

Those words paralyzed Sakura who blushed intensely and barely replied "No way…"

"Look for yourself then" huskily said Naruto taking the mask off Sakura who looking down to her chest noticed two small but clearly defined tips poking her swimsuit from beneath.

And upon noticing them the girl became conscious of the sensations on them and couldn't help but smile and lick her lips while looking excited and embarrassed.

"My body…man I can't control it anymore…" thought Sakura enjoying the stream of sensation going through her at the moment

She was broken of her reverie when she heard the snapping of another picture making her look up and see that the camera was aimed straight at her face.

"Say Sakura-chan, that then was a great expression" said Naruto turning the camera and showing Sakura' naughtiest face so far making the girl look away.

"What do you say we send this picture to all my pals in Class F? It's just a picture of your face so there really isn't any problem right?" suddenly said Naruto making Sakura open her mouth but utter no words.

Sakura closed her mouth and breathing began to say "O-Okay…No!"

Tearing up Sakura added "No…don't do it. It's too much please"

Naruto smiled and thought "Guess that's a bit too much…Not that I was ever going to share a single picture in the first place"

Naruto smirked and continued thinking "This also feels like a little payback for the whole Neji getting too cozy with her, though she probably knew nothing of it"

Seeing his smirk Sakura said "Y-You said that if I refuse this whole thing would stop…so untie me will you?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Did I ever said such a thing?"

"W-What?" said Sakura feeling her breath go away over the shock of the statement.

"I warned you about me right?" said Naruto making Sakura blink in surprise and remember that he indeed warned her he might be tempted to go overboard with her.

"And looking back on these pictures, you may say no but your whole body screams you want more. Your eyes, your expression, your nipples even tell me that this is not enough" commented Naruto getting level with Sakura's face.

"No…that's a lie" shyly replied Sakura turning away suddenly feeling too conscious looking into Naruto's eyes.

Chuckling, Naruto added "What's more, you go about your day as a straight A student, Student Council member, the always helpful student that gives a hand to everyone and to top it all there is no sport in which you don't excel"

Sakura blinked confused at Naruto's slight angry tone, but the boy continued "But I know better, for beneath all of that Sakura Haruno is nothing more than perhaps the school's biggest pervert. I mean, who is worse? The guy who fantasize or the girl who does it and even asks for it?"

Sakura blushed embarrassed at Naruto's words but still wondered about Naruto's tone.

"And I bet that if I show this to everyone at school, no one will fail to see who the real Sakura is" finished Naruto holding the camera in a taunting manner.

"No!" shouted Sakura swinging her still tied legs around pushing Naruto off the bed as she scurried away and unable to free herself just hid her face in her pillows.

"Geez, always the violent one" thought Naruto as he got up and appreciated the cowering Sakura who was exposing her rear for him to see which made him blush a bit.

"Just a little more before we are properly done, Sakura after all haven't reached the peak of this breather…but what to do?" thought Naruto looking to his bag where he had a small notebook with ideas for breathers.

He went for it and there he noticed the baby oil he took from Sakura's cabinet. This in turn made him smirk as he opened the bottle and poured the oil on his hands.

"Sakura-chan is a perverted naughty girl…and I'll expose her right now" commented Naruto sitting on the bed making the girl wonder what he meant.

Sakura was about to turn to look at the boy but she suddenly felt his oily hands take a hold of her right foot and began massaging it making her tremble with the unexpected rush of pleasure of his fingers.

"That feels so good…" inwardly admitted Sakura as she felt how the boy went about pressing, caressing and slightly graze her foot.

"No…it feels too good" thought Sakura as a small moan escaped her mouth making her bury her head in the pillows to silence herself.

"Wow…do foot rubs really feel that good? Guess that's a true one as far as things girls actually enjoy" thought Naruto a bit embarrassed herself over hearing Sakura's mewlings.

"I feel weird…stop it Naruto…you are being mean…stop it" softly pleaded Sakura as Naruto now attacked her toes making her tremble once again.

"So your toes huh?" said Naruto sliding a finger between them making the girl moan again and continue her soft pleading.

He then continued rubbing and grazing it's plant untilhe brought all of his fingers to start sliding between its toes which put the girl on alert.

"No…if you do that then I…" thought Sakura as the fingers slid between her toes and clamped down on her foot tightly.

At this the girl bit her lip as her whole body convulsed sharply surprising Naruto in a good way.

The boy then was about to attack the girl's other foot but upon looking her, he noticed she was sobbing in her pillow and then and there realized he had truly gone a bit overboard.

"Oh man…I got carried away and instead of exciting her I scared her…" sadly thought Naruto getting up and heading for the restroom where he washed his hands and filling a small bucket came back to the girl's room where he quietly washed Sakura's foot.

He then gently removed the ropes from the girl who still refused to even look at her.

Finishing he covered the girl in a blanket and unable to even utter an apology got up and left her room and apartment.

Sakura would then wake up realizing she had cried and fallen asleep. Seeing herself free from the ropes and clean she thought "That's right, I got asleep…I cried too"

She looked around and noticed a small water bucket with a towel and saw her feet were clean. She also noticed Naruto's camera next to the bucket and reaching for it saw a small note that read "Sorry"

"I knew he wouldn't share those pictures with the others…Guess its fine if I delete them then" thought Sakura with a smile realizing that indeed Naruto, despite all, would not harm her.

Still the girl leaned back on her head and turning the camera on went through all the pictures in it and blushing recalled all the sensations she experienced that night and accepted that as far as breathers went, this was just as successful as her body felt lighter and relaxed.

Finished with her viewing Sakura was about to delete the pictures until she saw her laptop on the desk and blushing got up and walked to it…

 **At Naruto's Place**

Naruto arrived and was currently in his rooms throwing a ball up and down while he thought "You really did it Naruto, if your words before didn't scared her this night surely did. Real nice!"

He then heard someone enter his apartment and after a moment his mom entered his room saying "Hey Naruto, its kind of late and tomorrow is school day too you know? You should give that stuff you like a rest you..."

Her words died upon looking at her son's regretful look and softening her expression she asked "Did you got caught trying to take a peek at some girl's underwear?"

Naruto exploded after that…

 **Next Day at School**

"Hey Naruto, you look beaten! Got into a viewing marathon or something?" asked Kiba to his friend who was slouching on his desk.

"What do you want?" growled Naruto not in the mood for Kiba's childish taunts.

"Nothing much, just came to give you this" said Kiba holding Naruto's camera from its strap.

Naruto recognized the camera and immediately took it from Kiba who added "Sakura asked me to hand you this. So what happened? Got caught trying to take sneak peek shots?"

Naruto ignored him and turning the camera on saw that all pictures had been deleted except for one. He picked it and saw Sakura fully dressed in her uniform pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out in a childish taunt.

Naruto himself teared up at this unexpected acceptance of his remorse as Kiba said, mind printing that one for my stick ups? That expression could go well on Miki the naughty school girl!

At that Naruto jumped at Kiba while Sakura saw from the door and thought "Maybe, I am a pervert after all"

 **AN: Done!**

 **Sorry for the long delay, so here is an extra-long chapter! Yay!**

 **Anyway, next chapter will see a new girl joining the story so hold on to your screens for it.**

 **As always, suggestions ideas and whatnot are welcome along with helpful criticism.**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
